- Baby I'm Falling For You -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: "I can't take one more sleepless night without you." "You won't have to, I'm right here." Atlantis. Jason/Ariadne. Jason/OC [eventual].
1. - Never Trust Hooded Figures -

[Right, well, so my new and totally _awesome_ obsession is with this new show called Atlantis! I absolutely _LOVE_ it! And well, I had to write something, I just _HAD_ to because, well you all know how obsessed I get. Anyways, so basically apart from totally shipping Jason and Pythagoras, I really wanted to do a Jason/OC, because well, there aren't any! I don't know if this is a one shot or drabble or a story but it's a starting point, so here we go!

**Disclaimer**: I **don't** own Atlantis or Jason or anyone (apart from Maeve) because if I did it would be highly likely that Jason would be mine or Pythagoras'. Not, that there's anything wrong with Ariadne but I don't know why I just don't like show/ movie/ book couples, unless I really love them like Ron and Hermione. Anyway, here we gooooooo! All checked through but as usual, if there are mistakes, just ignore them. They're just typing errors.]

* * *

Maeve's eyes stare at the book in front of her. Nothing is going into her head. It's hopeless. Her energy was fading and more than anything she wanted to go home and sleep. She could just finish reading this for her editor tomorrow. Getting up Maeve quickly packs her bag and shoves it over her shoulder. Quickly, she makes her way to the lifts and presses the button. Patiently she waits, tapping her fingers against her iPhone as the music left her headphones to her ears. Within a few seconds the lift was there and the doors opened. Inside the lift was a _person_, she couldn't tell if they were man or woman, they were cloaked from head to toe in a black outfit, the hood was so far up and covering their face, she couldn't even see their mouth. It was frightening to say the least. But what could she do? She couldn't just avoid the lift because of the person, wouldn't that be rude? What if they took the hood down and killed her or something once she got in the lift? _'Stairs, much better, take the stairs,' _she thought.

Walking as fast as she could away from the closing lifts and down the stairs, Maeve blew out a sigh. Her heart was pounding. Who the hell was that? Why would you dress like that? What were they doing?

"Just forget it," again, she muttered to herself, "just get home."

Finally, Maeve reached the main doors and was outside within a few steps. A cold yet refreshing breeze hit her face. She welcomed the feeling and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and darker by the minute. Quickly, she crossed the road and began to walk towards the main road. Then, she saw a slightly movement in the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw the hooded figure walking down the subway towards the car park. Now, she'd always had a sense of adventure and was way too curious for her own good. That's how she ended up following the strange person to the car park. The rest happened really quickly. One minute she was following the figure and the next she was in front of an old rickety door.

"What the hell?" she questioned, confused, gingerly she turned the door knob. Her heart rate increased faster than ever. In front of her was some sort of portal and before she knew she was sucked in. She didn't even have time to scream.


	2. - Lost and Confused -

[Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one out there and believes that there should be more Jason/OC stories! I'm glad that the first bit went well, already got reviews! So, because that happened, I will keep updating and just see where this goes. This is checked through, but as usual, if anything slips, sorry, they're just typing errors.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I really don't own Atlantis or Jason, or anything, just Maeve, my OC. That's it.

Hope you enjoy this one; it's a little longer and has more to it. Enjoy.]

* * *

Groaning, Maeve opened her eyes. Her heart plummeted. Fear started to seep into her heart, her chest felt tight; her mind was racing with multiple thoughts, none of which made any sense to her. She had no idea where she was, it certainly wasn't her house but some sort of cellar. The lighting was dim. Oh, and on top of that she was naked with a long thick sheet covering her body.

"How the hell did I end up here and naked?" she muttered to herself, confused, her eyes frantically looking around the dingy room. She noticed the wooden floors, the rickety walls, the creaking ceiling, the crates and boxes in the corner. Even more so, she noticed that the light was coming from _candles_, not lights. Quickly, she checked that she had her limbs and that she hadn't been hurt. There was no trace of harm as far as she could tell.

Blowing out a sigh of relief, she said, "Well, alright, we're off to a good start. Eyes, ears, nose, mouth, teeth, hair, body, arms, and legs...the works – all still here, yup, okay, I'm fine. But where am I?"

Standing up, she wrapped the sheet around her body, peering around. _'Maybe I'm dreaming, or I've gone completely insane,' _she thought to herself.

"Knowing you Maeve, you've gone insane," she whispered to herself, "yup, talking to yourself is the first sign, that's what they all say and here you are, talking to yourself."

Shaking her head, she mumbled to herself stupid things about being an idiot for following the weirdo as she walked towards the table in the centre of the room.

"It's always the ones that follow the murder or strange person in the horror movies that get killed first or something. That should've been a warning but _noooo_ you just had to follow them. Damn curiosity! I mean what person dresses like that anyway, that should've been your first clue, you freaking dumbass!" Maeve grumbled, "I mean, it was dark and _everyone_ knows strange people come alive at night time, and you the _idiot_ had to go and follow the person!"

Looking at the table, she saw scrolls, yes _scrolls_. "What century is this? Candles for light? Scrolls? It's like I've stepped into Harry Potter or something. Oh, have I? That would be so _awesome_! No, Maeve get a grip, you're in a basement, Harry Potter, sadly isn't real."

There were clothes laid out on the table and seen as no one else was down here, she figured she was the person who had to wear them. _'Maybe someone left them? Maybe it was the cloaked person? Maybe they're from here and transported me to wherever the hell this was?'_

"Okay, Maeve, getting a little too far ahead there. Maybe I've just banged my head or something and dreamed the whole thing? Or maybe, I'm dead and this is heaven. That could be it. No, wait, that can't be right. For one thing, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be in a basement and secondly, naked. Hell? No, hell wouldn't have candles, there'd be fire around. Okay, stop it calm down! And you really have to stop addressing yourself in third person, you sound like a loony," Maeve rambled on as she picked up the clothes.

They appeared to be ancient Greek clothing. A dress, otherwise known as a _stola_, it was creamy coloured, soft and sleeveless. It was a little longer than past her knees, gathered around the middle, flowed out loosely. With the dress was a _chlamys_ or otherwise now known as a type of shawl, also creamy coloured with a red tipped edge. Underneath were the usual underwear garments and a pair of Greek sandals.

"Okay, well either I've been taken to some place where everyone dresses like this, or I've actually come to another world," she said, as multiple other thoughts sprang to mind, "why else would this be there...people just randomly dressing like ancient people who had a weird dress sense? Oh, this is so _not_ my style! Where are _my_ clothes and my bag, oh my books?"

Fear built up in her chest along with all the confusion and disorientation. _'Where is my stuff? What if I'm being held captive? No, no, stop it. Just get dressed and go see.' _

After dressing quickly, she proceeded to walk up the stairs and through a door. What she saw next nearly had her screaming. In front of her was an ancient Greek town. Everything was like what she'd learnt back at school – the houses, the stools, the buildings, the people, _everything_, the smells, the sound of chatter and noises, the animals even. Her heart was hammering wildly, tears sprung to her eyes. Her stomach felt tight. Her chest constricted. Where was she? She wanted to go home. This was all so surreal. How had this happened? Why was she here?

"Am I hallucinating?" she asked herself as she stepped away from the door that she held in her grasp firmly. She began to walk into the town, bumping into various people and things; she even knocked over an old man due to her confusion and disorientation.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm _so_ sorry," she helped him up. He shook his head like it was nothing and merely smiled. Maeve tried to smile and continued walking through the town. It was only when she got half way away from the door she'd come out of, did she turn back. The door was _gone_. It was like the room hadn't even been there. Again, it felt as though her stomach had dropped right out of her body.

"What on Earth –?

Maeve cut herself off, bumping into someone, _again_ – a very tall and muscular _man_. Maeve blushed instantly, jumping back, apologising.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking up at the person she'd bumped into. Her eyes met wide brown eyes. The blush on her cheeks reddened if that was even possible. Well, you can't really blame her. He was a looker, brown tousled, slightly curly hair, nicely tanned skin, a soft smile. Maeve stepped back again, her eyes wide. The man chuckled, noting her staring.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smiling. _'Damn nice voice. NO, Maeve stop it! You don't even know him, he could he a killer or some creepy asshole. Plus, is that the most important thing right now, you don't even know where you are!'_

"I-I-I'm sorry," she said again, flustered. The man stepped a little closer, concern etching out on his face.

"It's okay no harm done," he said, and then he repeated, "are _you_ okay?"

"N-No, I umm, I don't know where I am."


	3. - The Oracle -

[I'm so glad you guys like this story! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Right, well here goes! Next chapter is coming your way – again sorry for any mistakes. I have read through this though! Hopefully you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Atlantis or any of the characters. I own only my OC, Maeve.]

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?" the man asked her, his eyebrows furrowing. Maeve sighed, running her hands through her hair, frustrated.

"I mean _exactly_ that! I have no idea where I am! I mean one minute I'm-I'm at the library, the next I'm following this-this weird cloaked person and then I'm in front a door, a _strange_ door and then there's a-a-a portal and then I'm in a basement and I'm-I'm not wearing _anything_ and there's a sheet over me and then there's clothes and I came out an-and I'm here, bumping into people and then you-you and...Oh God, I must've really banged my head I mean none of this is possible!" she rambled, shaking her head frequently, pacing. Oh, and then she started hyperventilating. _'Great now I can't breathe. I'm going to have an asthma attack and I'm going to die without my pumps in some random place!'_ she thought cynically.

"Okay, okay, hold on, calm down," the man said, taking her shoulders in his hands. He dipped his head to meet her frantic wide eyes. Maeve started shaking, taking shallow breaths, like someone had a grip over her neck. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Breath...can't...," she rasped desperately, her breaths coming shorter and shorter by the second. Her chest felt constricted. Her heart was pounding. _'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, Oh god, help me,'_ she thought.

"Okay, okay, _breathe_," the man said calmly yet seriously with a concerned expression. Maeve met his eyes, nodded, desperately trying to calm down.

"Okay, breathe with me. Follow my breathing. _In_, _out_, _in_, _out_," he said softly, "do you have your pumps with you?"

Maeve shook her head with wide eyes. _'He knows about asthma, pumps?'_ A stabbing pain started shooting through her chest. The man gripped her shoulders tighter as he saw her pain inflicted expression. Tears trickled from her eyes.

"Come on, you gotta do it. I know it hurts but you have to. Come on, with me now. Match my breathing. In, slowly, out, slowly, one, two, three, that's it, slowly, hold your breath for a second, now out, okay, good, in, out," the man instructed, each time breathing in and out for Maeve to copy. The fact that he was so calm seemed to help because slowly, the pain in her chest started to lessen, her airways opened up, and air started to flow through her lungs again.

"Good, okay, relax," the man whispered, "Slowly, relax yourself, shoulders down, deep breaths, in and out."

Maeve nodded and finally, the weight on her chest lifted. Her breathing normalised. She could breathe again. Her heart was still racing but at least she'd stopped shaking.

"T-thank you," Maeve whispered, putting her hands over chest. "I'm sorry. When I panic it sets off my asthma and I don't have my pumps because my stuff is all gone, my bag's not with me."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I had a friend back...well, she had the same thing. I can help you with controlling your asthma but you've got to stay calm; you can't let things get to you, especially if you don't have your pumps," the man said. Maeve nodded but stared at him with confusion.

"W-who are you?" Maeve asked, "how do you know about asthma and pumps?"

"It's a long story, how about you tell me yours first?"

* * *

The man took Maeve to the shore. She'd been reluctant to go with him but let's face it, if she hadn't she would just be stuck there in the middle of the town. At least this way she'd perhaps get some answers. It was beautiful, the beach. Maeve hadn't seen a sandy shore in a _long_ time – Britain's beaches, well _some_ of them were full of hard rocks and shells.

"My names Jason," Jason smiled as they sat down. Maeve gave him a small smile.

"I'm Maeve. So, this is _Atlantis_. Like the lost city of Atlantis, the one that Plato talks about? The one that ends up under water...?" Maeve asked. Jason nodded. Maeve's brain was fried.

"Oh dear, so I got transported here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," Jason sighed, shaking his head, "it's the same thing I'm wondering."

"O-oh okay, so hold on a second. I got transported here through that door that was in the car park next to the library? And so I ended up here in that basement that didn't actually exist, it was just there for me," Maeve said, trying to sort out her thoughts. "So what are you doing here then? You know about asthma and stuff so that must mean you're not from here?"

"No, I was like you I got transported here. My dad disappeared a while ago; he went down with a sub. He knew he wasn't coming back. He gave me this necklace. I went in search for answers and then there was this light, a portal and got transported here," Jason said, looking at Maeve with sad eyes. "I've been here for a while."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Maeve said softly, looking at him sadly.

"It's okay. I went to see the Oracle and she's not really helping or telling me the truth. But I know that something happened to my parents. She said my dad's dead," Jason sighed, shrugging. "Nothing really makes sense. I mean I've been here, helping people, there's been the battle of the Minotaur, the bulls, the Dionysus stuff, Oedipus...but I still don't know what exactly I'm doing here."

"Well, first off, Minotaur? You defeated the Minotaur? Doesn't –?

Maeve cut herself off deciding it was better not to say anything more. It may interfere. Instead she said: "Well maybe that's the whole point. To find out as you go along. I mean one thing's for certain, you need to find out what happened to your family and well, that way you'll find out what you're doing here."

"You're full of answers for someone who just woke up here," Jason laughed. Maeve nodded, giving him a smile.

"So bulls eh? Dionysus? Oedipus, damn that kid has a tough life ahead of him," Maeve said, looking out to sea.

Jason nodded before saying, "maybe it's time you went to the Oracle. She might help you more than she's helped me."

* * *

"Oh wow," Maeve whispered staring up at the temple of Poseidon. "That's huge!"

"I know," Jason laughed, "I can see it too."

"Oh shush," she rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

"I'll wait for you out here; go on," Jason said reassuringly, "you'll be fine."

Maeve nodded and turned on her heel, walking towards the temple. Inside she was led to see the Oracle. The place was amazing. The intricate art, the design, the statues, the high walls, ceilings and boarders, everything down to the last detail, even the _floor_ was perfect. The Greek's sure did like their architecture. People were making offerings to the Gods at the top. Maeve noted how quiet it was in here. Back home, people would sing and pray as one; here everything seemed a little more isolated. A man led her to the Oracle and stepped outside.

"What is it you wish to know?" the Oracle asked. She was bent over a bowl, muttering things to herself with her cloak over her head.

"What am I doing here?" Maeve asked, "why am I here?"

"Maeve you were brought here by strong forces between two worlds –yours and ours. The forces are so strong that they've meant to keep you here for some time. Atlantis is in need of you," the Oracle said in her mystical yet eerie voice.

"What do you mean _keep_ me here for 'some time'? Why does Atlantis need me?" Maeve asked, confused, "and what forces?"

"The Gods seem to have brought you here. For how long, even I cannot see that far. As for Atlantis, only time will tell what you are needed here for," the Oracle said.

"I don't understand, you're supposed to know all the answers! You're the Oracle! If you don't have the answers, what-wha I mean that's your –

"I'm sorry there are things even I cannot say or tell," the Oracle said, "but, I'll say this, you will also find out the one thing that's never made sense your whole life."

"What –?"

"It's time to leave," the man came back in and ushered a frustrated Maeve out. Sighing, she turned her head towards the offering site. Looking up, she saw the statue of Poseidon staring down at her.

"Why did you all bring me here?" she whispered quietly. Poseidon's statue did nothing. Maeve sighed. Defeated, she turned and left feeling even more confused than before.

* * *

Eh? It's looonngger as promised! :)


	4. - Meeting Pythagoras and Hercules -

[Right, so as you may have noticed my story has started and is taking place _presently_ in Atlantis world. Meaning that it started between the _last_ episode – so when Ariadne went to find her brother and the one that _just showed_ on Saturday which was the one about the sirens. So, this chapter is basically going to be about filling in Maeve of what has happened to Jason since his time in Atlantis, she'll meet his friends and then we'll be up to date on the sirens and I'll do that in the next chapter. I just don't want to start all the way from the start, it's better to just go on from now. Make sense? Okay, right then as usual here we go!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Atlantis, only my OC.]

* * *

Maeve stepped out of Poseidon's temple feeling bitter. The Oracle had only increased her confusion and left her with no answers except that this place needed her. For what was the question. As far as she knew, she had no ties to the ancient world, she was just an ordinary girl who finished university at twenty-one and _finally_ after two years of trying to publish her book, she'd managed to pitch it. Her editor had helped her through the whole process and had finally agreed to pitch the story. If she'd been back home, she would've been going through the last stages. But now she was stuck here, she wondered what happened to her back home. What if she died here? Would she die there too? Did the time difference work like it did in Narnia as if no time passed? Or would years go by? What would happen to her home? Her book? Her life? For all her questions, she had no answers.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jason asked as the twenty-three year old woman slumped next to him, putting her face in her hands dejectedly.

"Badly," her voice was muffled by her hands and her ever growing depressing mood. Jason sighed and patted her shoulder softly.

"No help then? Jason asked. Maeve removed her hands from her face and turned to look at Jason. He could clearly see how angry she was, her eyes were wider than they'd been before and her lips held a frown.

_**"No!"**_ Maeve said exasperatedly, narrowing her eyes, in frustration, "I swear in mythology the Oracle is supposed to hold the answers?! This one clearly doesn't. Instead, she causes more questions than answers, which is the opposite of what she's supposed to do!"

"I know," Jason sighed, understanding exactly what Maeve was feeling, "did she say anything helpful?"

"Well, she said something about forces bringing me here," Maeve said, looking out at the temple again.

"She said the same to me," Jason nodded, prompting Maeve to continue. He wanted to know more about her, probably because she was from _his_ world and when he was new here, all he wanted was help. Now, he got to help someone else get on their feet and there was no way he was going to leave this woman alone.

"Then she said something about the Gods having an influence...that I'm supposed to stay for some time and that Atlantis needs me. Then she said that...the thing that has bothered me my whole life will become clear," Maeve finished, sighing, "the thing is, I just want to know how long I'm here for, what happens back home and why Atlantis needs me...I mean I've got no ties to the ancient world or anything."

"Well, I guess now it's just about seeing what happens as annoying as that sounds. The Oracle will not help much more; it's up to you to find your fate. You've been brought here for a reason and that reason is that Atlantis _needs_ _you_ for some time but you need to find out what it needs you _for_. How long the Gods intend to keep you, is how long it takes for Atlantis to get what it needs out of you," Jason said, "plus, having no ties to the ancient world does not mean you cannot be of help."

Maeve simply nodded, staring up at the sky, "thanks, everything is just so confusing."

"Maybe, whatever has bothered you your whole life has got something to do with it?" Jason asked, Maeve turned to him again. She could see that he understood exactly how she was feeling.

"But that's it, what does having never known my family have to do with this?" Maeve asked, her voice sounded a lot more broken than before.

"I grew up in foster care. I never knew my _real_ parents and I've never known to have any siblings. When I was ten, I was taken in by this nice family. They became the only family I knew. Abigail and Mathew Thompson, my foster parents were the nicest people I've ever known. They treated me like their own. Together, they had another son, his name was Jace. He's a year older than me – he's like my brother and best friend in one. I moved out when I was eighteen and started university. I visited frequently though, always home for holidays and as many weekends as I could. When I finished university, I got my own place, not too far from them. I was about to publish my first book back home, then I got transported here. If I die here, they'll never know what happened to me," Maeve said quietly, "they'll never know any of this."

"Hey, don't think like that," Jason said softly, touching her shoulder, "you won't die here, I won't let that happen and I don't think the Gods would bring you here so that you die. You've got a purpose here and maybe that's to find out who your parents are?"

"Maybe," Maeve smiled a watery smile, sniffing quietly.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my friends, you'll love them, trust me."

* * *

Jason led Maeve through the Atlantis town to the place where he stayed with two of his friends. On their way there Jason told her about his time in Atlantis. The battling of the Minotaur, the bulls in the games, the Oedipus rescue, the time with the Maenads and the helping of Ariande finding her brother, Therus.

"Wow, you've done a lot in the time you've been here," Maeve commented, "has any of it helped you find out why...?"

"Not really," Jason shook his head. Maeve nodded but said nothing further on the topic.

Instead she asked, "so you like the King's daughter?"

Jason did a double take, looking down at the woman next to him with a shocked expression.

Maeve merely smirked, her eyes holding a look of amusement and tease.

"How- how –?"

"A woman always knows," Maeve winked, as they walked past the stands and up the stairs to Jason's place of stay, "plus you've mentioned her a lot."

"That doesn't mean anything," Jason tried to brush her assumptions off. Maeve held her smirk but shrugged in reply.

"Alright, if you say so," she laughed, rolling her eyes at the man.

"Wipe that look off your face," Jason said, a smile forming on his lips, "it means nothing."

Maeve didn't reply and she didn't stop smirking. Upon opening the door, Maeve came to see a man with blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes and a confused frown, dressed in ancient clothing. He was skinny and adorably cute.

"Maeve, I'd like you to meet Pythagoras," Jason said, motioning towards the man at the table. Maeve's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. _'That's the man that bore me to death in maths at school? Really, I thought he would've been some old man not some adorable looking young man.'_

"_You're_ _Pythagoras_!" she exclaimed, her eyebrows rose. The man smiled, looking confused as he stood. Maeve looked from Jason (who was now sitting back enjoying the show) to Pythagoras.

"Yes, I am," Pythagoras nodded, putting his hand out for Maeve to shake. Her wide eyes fell to his hand, shock seemed to overtake her mind and body as no comprehensive sentences were springing together.

"_You're_ the..._he's_ the...?" Maeve stammered, looking from Pythagoras to Jason again, "I mean you're the...I...the guy with the triangles and the maths...Those _boring_ lessons, I mean you can't..._seriously_? Oh damn."

Pythagoras laughed awkwardly, his hand still outstretched. Maeve suddenly realised that she was being rude; she gripped his hand and shook it as firmly as she could. Pythagoras, relieved, smiled.

"How did you know about triangles? And what do you mean lessons?" Pythagoras asked, confused, "_boring lessons_?"

"Oh...umm," Maeve's eyes flicked to Jason's amused ones and then back to Pythagoras, "nothing, never mind."

"Right, well, who are you?" Pythagoras asked, looking to Jason and then back to the young woman with frantic wide eyes as she looked around the place.

"I'm Maeve," she looked back to the men, "ummm, Jason found me. I-I got lost."

"Yes, I found her in town, she just...well like me didn't know where she was," Jason said, smiling, sitting up in his chair. Pythagoras looked from Jason to Maeve with a small, curious smile.

"Right, well, do you have anywhere to stay?" Pythagoras asked, "how did you get here?"

"No, I don't and I –

"She was brought here, her parents aren't around anymore. The Gods intended for her to find this place. I found her abandoned and confused. She travelled here alone," Jason cut in helpfully. Maeve blew out a sigh of relief, noting that Pythagoras obviously didn't know where Jason was really from.

"Hmm, well, I'm sorry about your parents but we haven't any more space here," Pythagoras said sadly, looking from Jason to Maeve. Jason's expression fell and Maeve suddenly felt very awkward, out of place and isolated.

"Oh, right, well, I can leave, I don't need to –

"Nonsense," Pythagoras shook his head, "we're not about to cast you out. You can stay here, we'll figure something out."

"Yes, exactly, don't worry," Jason smiled, dimples showing in his cheeks. Maeve nodded, relief coursing through her body. Her legs suddenly felt very heavy and on cue Jason said:

"You can sit you know," he grinned. Maeve blushed despite herself and sat rather awkwardly on the seat in front of Pythagoras with Jason next to him.

"So –

Pythagoras was unable to finish his sentence because the door flew open and in walked a rather round man. Maeve noted that he looked exceedingly proud, a huge smile on his face with his arms around his middle. He looked like an anciently dressed, balding Father Christmas. He stopped short when he caught sight of Maeve.

"Oh, another stray are we?" he asked, looking from the two men to Maeve. Maeve's brow furrowed, feeling insulted.

"Hercules be –

_"He's Hercules?!"_ Maeve exclaimed, pointing at the man by the door way as she looked towards the two men in front of her. Pythagoras nodded, his eyebrows knitting at her shocked expression. Jason's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Yep, that's him," Jason's dimpled smile seem to grow with amusement as Maeve's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open with shock.

"I see that my reputation has once again struck," Hercules stated proudly, walking over to the table in a boastful way. Maeve's mind was about ready to explode.

"_You're_ Hercules...," she repeated, looking up at him, "you're _actually_ him? I...what, how is this possible...?"

"Oh it is very possible, I am Hercules, the very one you've heard about," the man replied with a smile on his boastful face. Maeve was about ready to faint.

"Oh my...Pythagoras and Hercules..._together_...is that even? And then Jason, I mean the only _Jason_ is the one from Medea and he was a jerk," Maeve muttered to herself, "no that can't be right, especially with the Minotaur."

She was suddenly very aware that the three men were staring at her like she was a lunatic.

"Are you alright?" Pythagoras asked, "you've gone extremely pale, maybe you need to lie down?"

"Oh, no, I'm _fine_," Maeve said her voice extremely high as she tried to brush it off.

"I think you need to –

Hercules cut Jason off asking, "who are you?"

"This is Maeve, she's Jason's friend," Pythagoras replied, "she'll be with us for a while."

"Pythagoras we can't afford to take in anymore –

"_Hercules_! We cannot cast her out, she's new here. What would it say of us if we left her? If it were the other way round, I'm sure she would help you," Pythagoras said, frowning up at his friend determinedly.

"Right well, you'll have to stay with Jason. I like my space, thank you very much," Hercules said, before sauntering off into the back.

"Give him time, he warms up after a while," Pythagoras smiled reassuringly. Maeve nodded with a small smile on her face, totally unconvinced. _'Really? These are the people we learnt about?' _Pythagoras was a nice young man, Hercules was, by the looks of it a proud, egotistical man and Jason? Well, he was from her time, so he could hardly be the Jason she'd learnt about at school.

"He's just too busy thinking about the girl of his dreams," Jason chuckled, "you'll meet her. She's lovely. Her name's Medusa."

Okay, Jason did that on purpose and the next thing Maeve had fainted.


	5. - The Song Of The Sirens -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, only my OC.

Again, checked and stuff, hope you like this! I spent AGES on this chapter and it's super long for you all!]

* * *

"What have you boys done this time?"

"Nothing, we did _nothing_. She just fainted!"

"Well, you must've done something otherwise she wouldn't have fainted."

"I think it's the travel, she was looking awfully pale earlier, I think she just needs some rest."

Maeve's eyes opened slowly to find Pythagoras, Jason and a woman staring down at her. To say she was shocked to wake up to that many faces would be an understatement. In turn they all smiled, now _that_ was even creepier. It was like a chain reaction. Maeve raised an eyebrow with a quizzing expression, despite her little jump and attempt to move away from the crazy people staring down at her as if she was some sick, lost puppy in need of a home.

"Umm, yes?" she mumbled, groggily trying to sit up on what was a very comfortable makeshift bed. "What...what happened?"

"Are you alright?" Pythagoras asked kindly, touching her shoulder, bending down next to the bed. "You fainted."

"I-I fainted?" Maeve asked, confused, "oh well, yes, I'm fine. It's probably just the travelling or heat."

"Here drink this," Jason smiled, coming to stand on Maeve's other side, handing her a glass of water. "It'll make you feel better."

Maeve downed the drink within a few seconds, realising how thirsty she was.

"Thank you," she smiled. Jason nodded with that same cute dimpled smile.

"These boys are always causing some trouble," the woman smiled, "I'm glad that they did not cause this."

Maeve smiled and asked, her eyes flicking to the two men and the woman at the top of the bed frame, "so you must be Medusa then?"

"Yes," Medusa smiled. Maeve nodded, her head feeling extremely light_. 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy macaroni, __**that's**__ Medusa.'_ If it were at all possible, her confusion grew, nothing made sense, well not historically for that matter. And, it also didn't help that Maeve's heart was pounding all over again.

"Huh," she muttered, her lips slightly parted in shock and bewilderment. Medusa was nothing like they depicted her back home; well _this_ must be Medusa _before_ she was cursed. She was very pretty, with dark hair and a bright smile, nothing like the Medusa she'd learnt about, you know snakes for hair and glassy eyes. Plus, she seemed nice; it wasn't fair that her fate was already mapped out for her.

"Maeve, are you alright?" Jason asked, brining Maeve back to reality. "You sort of went into a trance."

"O-oh, yes, I'm fine," Maeve nodded, trying to force a smile. Jason's eyes showed amusement and Maeve wanted to punch that smile off his face. Seen as she couldn't do that, she discreetly nudged him as hard as she could in the ribs and proceeded to fall back into the bed. Jason drew a sharp breath at the pain and rolled his eyes playfully. Maeve's lips pulled into a playful smirk.

"I think you just need some rest," Pythagoras smiled, patting her shoulder, "Medusa and I will go and fetch some milk and food. Perhaps even manage to get Hercules away from the tavern. Jason, stay with her."

And with that, the two left. Maeve turned her head to face Jason giving him her best scowl.

"You're an ass you know that?" she remarked, angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Jason asked, as if he was hurt, "I did nothing."

"Oh please, you did that on purpose," Maeve rolled her eyes. Jason merely laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jason brushed her off, replacing the wet cloth on her head softly, "now, rest, otherwise you'll give yourself a headache."

"You caused the first one," Maeve mumbled grudgingly but closed her eyes anyhow. She heard Jason laughing next to her, making her again; want to punch his stupid smiling face.

"I told you, you'd like my friends."

"Oh yes, they're great, I wish the same could be said for you."

Jason's laughter rang through the whole room making Maeve feel a little less ill and a lot more at home.

* * *

Maeve had been in Atlantis for a week now and was kind of, sort of, okay not really used to it but at least she had her friends. Nothing much had happened since she'd landed here, she'd visited the Oracle about three times and she just said the same bloody thing. She started work with Medusa because she couldn't just sit around all day watching Pythagoras work on his triangles or watch Hercules get drunk over and over again. No, she had to do something to pass time, to get her closer to answers.

The four of them at the house had organised a sleeping arrangement. On the first night Maeve refused to take up Jason's bed and slept in the dining room. Half way through the night, Jason got up and moved her to his bed. He then slept on the floor. Maeve woke up and nearly stepped on him, then shouted at him for moving her and finally thanked him. So, in the end, they had to make another makeshift bed because Maeve wouldn't accept taking Jason's bed. They placed it in the corner of the house, to give her as much privacy as possible and together they put a curtain in between where Jason slept to where Maeve slept as to act as a temporary wall of some sort. It wasn't perfect but it worked.

Anyhow, it was this particularly sunny morning that Maeve had gotten up and bumped straight into a shirtless Jason. Now, in her week's stay she tried to get used to Jason without his shirt on, she really did but every morning, there he was in all his glory and she just couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. And each morning, Jason noticed.

"Uh-umm, sorry," Maeve mumbled, quickly avoiding Jason's eye contact and walked past him as fast as possible. He chuckled and watched after her as she made a quick dash for the bathrooms. Maeve caught her breath as she leaned against the wall outside the house before preceded into the town, towards the bathrooms. It was early so it wasn't that busy.

"You need to calm down," Maeve muttered to herself as she stepped into the baths, sighing contently as warm water covered her body. She caught up with the boys later that morning after the usual morning routine, brush of teeth, bathing and changing her clothes. Today, Hercules was having a fight with a man they call 'The Destroyer'. Maeve walked into the preparing rooms just in time to here Pythagoras saying:

"There's not enough to go around."

He was applying oil to Hercules' body as she walked in. Stifling a laugh, she stood and watched as Hercules grabbed the bottle from Pythagoras.

"Give me that!" Hercules said angrily, "it's all muscle."

"Indeed," Pythagoras replied. Again, Maeve stifled a laugh. Hercules growled but Jason appeared just in time to save Maeve from Hercules' lecture that she'd already heard many times.

"Right, you're next," Jason said, sighing, putting his hands on his hips, and looking from 'The Destroyer' to Hercules, "are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, he's a mouse," Hercules brushed it off. Maeve did a double take as Jason said:

"They call him '_The Destroyer'_."

"Of what? Butterflies –

"No, of _people_!" Maeve cut in, panicked, "have you _seen_ him?!"

"I'll have you know I've never been beaten."

Both Pythagoras and Maeve raised their eyebrows.

"Almost never been beaten."

"Why do they call him the destroyer?" Medusa asked walking up to them in a slight panic.

"The Destroyed, you're not hearing it right," Hercules replied.

"Oh sure, he looks really destroyed doesn't he?" Maeve muttered. Jason nudged her in the side. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as if to say, _'what? It's the truth.'_

"You need a name," Jason said, smiling, using his arms to clench fists, "a fighter's name."

"Hercules the Hairy!" Pythagoras suggested. Maeve giggled quietly. Hercules sent her a look.

"Hmm, no too true," Jason replied, blowing out a sigh. Maeve snorted trying to contain her laughter. Jason threw her a smile.

"Hercules the hero!" Medusa added kindly, earning a smile from Hercules.

"That's my girl!" well, of course _he's_ going to like that one. Maeve rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No...Doesn't sound right," she said, looking up at Pythagoras. "It's too... –

"It's too wet," Pythagoras agreed. Maeve nodded, pointing at Pythagoras saying: "exactly!"

"Hercules the Horrid –

Hercules was cut off by Pythagoras who said, "smelling!"

"Hercules the Horrid Smelling?" Medusa repeated as if to question and clarify.

"That's it!"

"That's the one."

Poor Hercules.

The fight started very well, going in Hercules' direction favourably. But then it started going downhill and Hercules was grabbed up the throat, punched and thrown to the floor. Of course, Hercules didn't give up but it didn't get him far. Again, he ended up being punched repeatedly and thrown to the floor. And it didn't help when Medusa was picked up by _'The Destroyer'._

"Take me home," he sighed dejectedly, a crest fallen look overtaking his face.

* * *

"Stop, stop fussing!" Hercules complained as Pythagoras tended to his injuries.

"There are easier ways of getting her attention," Jason said, a serious expression on his face.

"Who's attention? What are you talking about?" Hercules replied defensively. Maeve rolled her eyes coming to stand next to Jason.

"You know very well what we're talking about," Maeve sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You talk about her _all_ the time!"

"Oh she's about so high," Pythagoras trying to show how tall Medusa was, so either she was a dwarf or quiet tall for a woman. "Dark hair, big eyes."

"Lovely smile," Jason added, smiling along with Pythagoras. Hercules looked offended. Maeve suppressed a laugh.

"You think I would my life on the line just to impress Medusa?" Hercules asked defiantly.

"Yes," Maeve replied with a smirk as Pythagoras held his own look of amusement.

"Shame on you, I do it for the honour," Hercules insisted, sitting back, "wrestling is in my blood. You know even as a baby I strangled a snake with my bare hands."

Pythagoras raised an eyebrow and Jason looked very unconvinced.

"Is that true?"

Pythagoras shrugged.

"Look all I'm saying," Jason started, standing up straight, walking to stand next to Pythagoras, "...is if you and Medusa are meant to be together, then she'll love you for who you really are."

"All I'm telling you is that this is who I am, Hercules the –

Hercules started as Pythagoras cut in.

"No let's not go there –

"Hercules the Hero, like she said," Hercules finished, lying back. Maeve raised an eyebrow with a humoured smile on her face.

"Uh-uh."

* * *

"He's like a bull; nothing can divert him from his target," Jason said, looking out on the town. Maeve nodded, leaning against the wall as Jason sat down opposite Pythagoras.

"I had hoped she would be a passing fancy, like Grina the cook or Iloa the tailor's wife, or Abalony the trainee guard – (_A/N_: Spelling the names was a little hard so I went by sound.)

"What –

Pythagoras cut Maeve off, "don't ask. I can understand why he might find her attractive, it-it is more –

"What she might find attractive in him?" Jason finished for the blonde man. Maeve sighed and crossed her arms. She felt sorry for Hercules; she knew it would never work.

"Indeed."

"He has a big heart."

"And he's brave."

"So he says."

"And loyal."

"To his stomach."

They all share a laugh before Maeve cut in, "maybe it's not about all that. If it is true love, well isn't that more important?"

"Yes but, as much as I love him, I fear she does not feel the same," Pythagoras sighed, looking up at Maeve and then Jason.

"After all, what can he offer her in terms of security?" the blonde man asked. Jason shrugged.

"He has no job. No money," Jason sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Even this house isn't really his. It cannot end well," Pythagoras muttered sadly. Maeve slipped down the wall to join the men sitting on the floor, dejectedly.

"Poor Hercules."

Poor, foolish Hercules."

* * *

"Are we celebrating something?" Jason asked the next morning after returning from the Oracle. Maeve had just returned from the baths herself and was helping Pythagoras set the table.

"It's for Hercules," Pythagoras said, simply, slapping Jason's hand away as he went to reach for some food on the table.

"What? All of it?!"

Maeve smiled as the two men argued like little boys.

"He heard us talking about him last night on the roof," Pythagoras said gravely.

"Oh," Jason's face fell.

"Oh indeed."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know."

"He should be back soon," Maeve said to Jason as he looked into Hercules' room.

"Are you sure, his sword and bag are gone?"

* * *

Later that evening when Hercules arrived, Maeve and the others noticed that he was pampering himself. He kept touching his hair and then he _sniffed_ himself. Of course Maeve couldn't contain her laughter when Jason snorted. She tried to as best she could but failed when she saw the look on Jason's face.

"This is all _your_ fault! This _fear_!" Hercules exclaimed.

"_Me_?!" Jason asked like a small child as Maeve had her laughing fit.

"All of you – Hercules the horrid smelling."

Pythagoras gave him a sympathetic look. Maeve abruptly stopped laughing when Hercules started lifting his arm.

"Go on then."

"What?" Jason asked confused. Maeve's eyes widened, appalled.

"I need answers," Hercules replied, looking towards the woman and man in front of him.

"Ohhh, nooo, I can't...I umm, have a cold. Yup, can't smell a thing," Maeve said, drawing back as far away as possible.

"Ohh, no, answers aren't really my thing," Jason said, hinting at Pythagoras who looked at them all crest fallen.

"Me? No, no... –

"It's the least you can do."

Pythagoras bent down to sniff Hercules' underarm.

"Oh gross," Maeve muttered, putting her hand over her mouth, looking at the sight in front of her. "That's disgusting. That's just..."

Jason burst into a set of laughter once more as Maeve stared disgustedly at the two men in front of her discussing how Hercules' armpit smelt.

"Thyme... (Sniff) lemon... (Sniff) ...and a hint of lavender."

"Marjory."

"Very good, dare I ask why?"

"Well –

The sound of the door knocking cut Hercules off.

"Go on then, don't want to look to keen," Hercules said, gesturing for Jason to get the door. Maeve raised an eyebrow at Hercules who started, again patting his hair down and pushing Pythagoras off and then started smiling at the opening door. Yes, of course he doesn't look keen, no not all with _that_ look on his face.

"That's not creepy at all," Maeve muttered watching Hercules smile at Medusa with an extremely pervy look on his face. She wanted to laugh, she really did especially with Jason's and Pythagoras' shocked expressions.

"No...Body better," Pythagoras said, smiling as Hercules got up, all proud and boastful. Maeve was about ready to burst from laughter.

"Come my love, this is not place for beauty such as yours," Hercules said, ushering Medusa out of the room – who was dressed as if for a date...NO...way! That tore it, Maeve burst out laughing.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Medusa asked, smiling all in love like. Maeve snorted again. Hercules sent her look.

"Farewell," Medusa sighed all happily. Both men replied in a shocked fashion and closed the door. Maeve was finally able to get up and laugh her head off as she went to put her things away.

* * *

The sound of knocking on the door is what woke Maeve up in the morning. Sighing, she opened her eyes, turning over to shove her face in her pillow.

"Jasooon," she said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Huump," Jason's sleepy reply filled her ears. Maeve lifted the curtain parting in the room and chucked her pillow at Jason, angrily.

"Jasssoon, get the door," she said tiredly again. Jason having caught her pillow right in the face got up and stared tiredly and angrily at Maeve.

"You know you now have to get your pillow," he said as he got up to get the door. Maeve rolled her eyes and ignored the man, turning her back to him. Just when she'd closed her eyes, she was awoken by Jason.

_"Wwwhhhhattt?!"_ she snapped exasperatedly, staring angrily up at the man.

"Come on, food," Jason smiled, pulling on Maeve's arm to heave her out of bed. Of course, she tried and failed at slapping him away and was then physically removed from her bed, with force, and pushed towards the table in a messy, tired heap.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you really don't."

"Yes –

"Would you two shut up and eat?"

* * *

That evening Hercules returned home with a very sick Medusa. Unfortunately Pythagoras was unable to remedy any sort of solution and had no idea how to save her. She was not improving. He stayed by her bedside and didn't leave her once, her skin was peeling, sore and red, she looked extremely ill. Hercules was a state, he was in bits. Maeve frequently came in to sit with them, change the sheets and put new wet cloths and water for Medusa, but none of it seemed to help. The next morning, she was no better.

"She seems to be getting worse," Jason said, quietly to Pythagoras and Maeve as they stood in the kitchen.

"She's paled considerably and her fever has worsened," Maeve said, biting her lip worriedly, "it's as though she's been poisoned, like her body is rejecting something."

"Whatever that is on her skin, it's the result of witchcraft," Pythagoras said sadly. Maeve's eyes widened.

"Is that possible?" Jason asked, looking back at the room Medusa was sleeping in.

"These things do not happen by accident," Pythagoras said, "but if I am right, if it was caused by an enchantment, then only an enchantment can cure her."

* * *

In the end Hercules came clean telling them that he'd gone to Circe, the witch in the mountains to get the enchantment of the sirens. Maeve had learnt about them at home, they would attract men with their voices and then capture them. They weren't particularly nice creatures. So, that night, the three of them did everything they could do help Hercules and Medusa. They stayed up all night, bent over scrolls and ingredients, trying to find the correct cure or at least medicine until they could find out how to remove it all completely.

The next morning, they discovered Hercules had left to go back to the witch. Korinna was called over to look after Medusa as Pythagoras, Jason and Maeve set out to help Hercules. About half way through the woods they realised they were being followed_. By a pig_. Yup, you read that right, a small, fat, and little pink _pig_.

"Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! Go, go!" Pythagoras tried to ward off the pig.

"You're not making any difference," Maeve commented, smirking, enjoying herself.

"Oh and you would suggest any other ideas?" Pythagoras retorted.

"It's as if he's trying to tell you something," Jason smiled, laughing.

"I'm trying to tell _YOU_ something," Pythagoras bent down to shout at the pig, "go away!"

The pig just snorted and continued to follow them.

"I think it's cute. He obviously likes you," Maeve giggled, earning a glare from Pythagoras.

"Oh come on, it is cute!"

"Is not."

"Is."

* * *

The three of them ventured up high into the mountains, discovering their pig friend was in fact Hercules and that a crazy ass dragon was after them. And that is how they ended up staring shocked at Maeve who, at the same time Jason cut off its wing, somehow managed to make the creature explode. Yes, _explode_.

"How-how did...?" Jason stammered, staring wide eyed at Maeve who was staring down at her hands in shock.

"I have no idea, I just put my hands up and it...it _exploded_," she said frantically, her hands shaking, her eyes wide as saucers, looking up at her friends. "I didn't do anything...it just _happened_, honestly!"

"Alright, it's alright, we know," Jason said reassuringly, touching her shoulder, "I'm sure there's some reason for this."

"But it doesn't make any sense, it just...it exploded," Maeve said shakily, looking down at the remains of the dragon, looking up at Jason and then down at Pythagoras and Hercules the snorting pig.

"It's alright, Maeve, I'm sure we can figure it out," Pythagoras said softly, "Jason, go now, I'll look after Maeve."

"Are you –?"

"Yes, Jason, _go_."

Jason looked down at Maeve once more. She tried to give him a shaky smile before he left. Maeve sunk down next to Pythagoras shakily.

"What's wrong with me?" Maeve asked, looking up at Pythagoras with teary eyes.

"I do not know, my friend," Pythagoras whispered, "but we will find out."

* * *

Finally, in the end after much debate, Jason agreed to the witch's deal. She said that he had to kill her _sister_, the _Queen _(like can you say _'holy shit'_ enough times?!) to save Medusa and Hercules. Medusa was healed and Hercules turned back into a man. Maeve was happy to be back at the house, away from the forest. Her mind was still clouded though, she still had no idea how she did what she did. Pythagoras, Jason and Hercules tried to help her find out what happened while Medusa rested but in the end, it came to nothing. So, in the evening, she went to see the Oracle.

"Why was I able to do that?" Maeve asked the Oracle, "why was I able to kill that dragon with my hands? I didn't even do _anything_!"

"You are far more powerful than you give yourself credit for."

"What- what does that mean?"

"It means, Maeve that you are a lot closer to finding answers than you think you are."


	6. - Rules Of Engagement -

[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Atlantis, only my OC.

Sorry for any mistakes, this has been checked – hope you enjoy.]

* * *

Nightmares.

They haunted Maeve constantly, night after night. It started after the incident with the dragon. Every night Maeve has the same dream and every night the dragon explodes. In every dream she ends up at the temple again, asking the Oracle the same questions she did on the night that it actually happened. And every dream she gets the same answers. When the dreams started she brushed them off as nothing but when they kept happening, Maeve was certain something was wrong.

"No...No... –

"Maeve!"

The girl shot up in bed, panting and shaking all over. A hand was on her shoulder. Maeve jumped and tried to shrink away.

"It's just me, Maeve, it's Jason," Maeve relaxed after hearing his soft voice. She turned to look at him; he was sitting, crouched down by the corner of her bed, looking concerned as he always did for his friends.

"Hi," Maeve whispered, trying to force a smile. But Jason saw her trembling; he heard the crack in her voice, saw the tired, deflated look on her face. He didn't even have to ask. Instead, he wordlessly, pulled her into a tight hug.

"Same dream again?" Jason asked quietly, rubbing her back. Maeve nodded, arms wrapped around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"The same one," she muttered, angrily, "I don't understand why. I'm not scared. I'm confused and annoyed. I want answers."

"I know," Jason whispered as the two pulled back, "I'm sorry weren't able to find anything. We're still trying to find answers but nothing. It's been days since the Sirens and the dragon, and you're still having these dreams. Maybe they mean something. Have you tried going back to the Oracle?"

"No," Maeve shook her head, dejectedly, leaning against the wall, "I haven't. What's the point; she makes me more confused with her irritating riddles."

Jason sighed, feeling for his friend. He sat next to her on the bed and watched her face. Her bright amber eyes were _extremely_ dull tonight; Jason could hardly see the golden/russet tint to them. She'd paled considerably and gone was her teasing, mischievous smile. Instead, she was staring ahead blankly, her eyes trained in on the ceiling; she brought her knees up to her chin. Jason could see the anger on her face but he could also see how tired she was. She'd done something amazing but had no idea how she had done it, at least with Jason, he knew what he was capable of. Maeve on the other hand had no idea.

"I think you should try again," Jason said, bumping her shoulder with his, "it can't hurt."

"I guess," Maeve muttered, sighing, turning to look at Jason with a smile, "go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

"No, the last time I did that, you ended up having the dream again. No, I'll stay up with you. We can figure out how to hide the wine from Hercules this way."

"Oh yes, because _that's_ going to be easy isn't it?"

* * *

After much deliberation and forcing, Maeve finally went to see the Oracle the next afternoon. She had no choice to be honest, because if she didn't Jason was going to physically drag her all the way there.

Maeve stared up at the magnificent temple with a frown on her face. In her heart she knew that this was the only option but she really didn't want to get another riddle._ 'Oh sure, go see the Oracle, she'll have all your answers. Ha, big fat stupid lie,' _she thought to herself as she walked into the temple. The Oracle was expecting her as she walked in.

"Maeve," she stated, a smile on her face, "what brings you here today?"

"I want answers. Ever since the Sirens I've been having the same dream – about how I killed that dragon. I want to know why. What does the dream mean?" Maeve asked, stepping into the room.

"It means that it's been playing on your mind. You wish to know how it happened and the dreams are telling you, you are closer to finding out," the Oracle said, turning her back to Maeve, focussing on her bowl.

_'Okay, what the fuck? Seriously, I came all the way here, for that! Well, I could've told myself that. Dressed up weirdly and put on a strange voice and told myself that!' _ Maeve thought angrily.

She threw up her arms in the air, "what the...I already knew half of that! I want real answers! What do you mean I'm closer to finding out? Finding out what?"

"Finding out _what_ you are," the Oracle replied. Maeve did a double take. _'Eh?'_

"What I am?" Maeve asked, her heart speeding up a little, "what I am? What, am I not human?"

"I cannot answer that," the Oracle said calmly, her back still to Maeve. Maeve really wanted to kick her.

"Well, there's a shock," Maeve rolled her eyes, frustrated. Yup, kicking sounded really good right about now.

"I am sorry Maeve but that is all I can tell you," the Oracle sighed.

"Geez thanks, you really helped me this time," Maeve muttered sarcastically leaving in a huff. The Oracle sat back with a smile on her face.

"Maeve Birchwood, you have no idea what you are capable of."

* * *

Maeve returned home in a state of bitterness and anger. Walking in, the door slammed behind her and she slumped at the table. It didn't help her mood the whole way home, as everyone else was celebrating something outside. _'Stupid happy freaks,'_ she thought cynically.

"No luck?" Jason asked as Maeve put her face in her hands tiredly. Her reply was something like:

"Hmmppgmm."

"I take that as a no," Jason chuckled. Maeve looked up at Jason with bitter eyes.

"Yes, it means _no_!" she snapped. Jason held his hands up in defence with a smile on his face.

"I was only asking," he said with a smile. Maeve sighed and nodded, he was only trying to help after all.

"I know, sorry, I'm just annoyed," she said, looking down at her hands.

"You know soon it will make sense," Jason said softly, touching her hands. Maeve looked up and gave him half a smile, nodding.

"Thanks Jason," she replied, giving his hands a squeeze. Just then Hercules and Pythagoras entered. Hercules, looking incredibly happy but Pythagoras, not so much.

"No problem," Jason smiled, "we'll talk about it later, for now, let's see what's got these two into a state."

Maeve laughed and watched as Hercules bounded into the room. Pythagoras rested a comforting hand on Maeve's shoulder, offering her a sad smile which read _'we'll talk about the Oracle later.' _

"What are they celebrating?" Jason asked as he tried to tighten his wrist band.

"Minos has announced a pankration," Hercules replied excitedly.

"A what?" Jason asked, looking at Pythagoras.

"It's not important," the tall man replied. Maeve raised an eyebrow.

"Not important?" Hercules repeated exasperated, "the one occasion when food and wine is flow free. That's _FREE_ Pythagoras! What could be more important?"

"Your friend," Pythagoras replied, looking towards Jason. Maeve looked up at the two men confused.

"What's going on?" she asked. Jason's eyes flicked from Pythagoras to Hercules. Hercules' expression fell, looking from Jason to Pythagoras to Maeve.

"Oh yes, well you wouldn't be interested," Hercules said, looking at Jason, trying to brush off the topic. He was a _very_, _very_ bad liar. Maeve titled her head in question; crossing her arms, suspecting something was up. Something _wrong_ was up.

"What's going on?" she asked again, her eyes seemed to brighten up as her interest grew. For the moment the Oracle, her dull mood and dreams slipped from her mind.

"It's a silly contest," Pythagoras smiled unconvincingly. Maeve snorted.

"Okay, you're both worse liars than I am," she muttered, earning a nudge from Pythagoras and a glare from Hercules.

"It's just...two unarmed opponents, a knife in the sand, the first to draw blood wins," Hercules said, all excitedly. "No rules, it's something to see, believe me."

"It's barbaric."

"And free pies."

"Oh yes, because _that's_ the important thing. Never mind the people dying, as long as there's free food everyone's happy," Maeve rolled her eyes, muttering, "you fat freaks of nature."

Pythagoras laughed at this. Hercules chose to ignore her. Jason sent an amused smile her way.

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" Jason asked, "Pythagoras?"

Suddenly the room had gotten extremely awkward.

"This pankration is to celebrate Ariadne and Heptarian's betrothal."

_Oh shit. _

Maeve's smile fell from her face as the words fell from Pythagoras' mouth – this was going to break Jason's heart. Jason's face fell. Maeve wanted to do something, _anything_, to lift the mood but there was nothing she could say or do to make him feel better. Having a blow like that must suck beyond words – only time would help Jason.

"I see. Of course," Jason said, looking down, visibly upset.

"It was never really going to happen, was it, Jason?" oh fuck, well done Hercules, just well fucking done. _'How the hell was that supposed to help? You stupid, old man?!' _Maeve thought, glaring at Hercules as if her thoughts had magical powers to inflict pain. They did not much to Maeve's dismay.

"I mean Ariadne's a goddess on Earth, whereas you, you're just you," Hercules continued. Was there no stopper on this man's ability to say stupid things?

'_What the fuck?' _ Maeve thought, _'what the __actual__ fuck?'_

_"Hercules!"_ Maeve snapped appalled, as Jason got up dejectedly and left the room. Hercules looked back at her confused.

"You _idiot_! How was that supposed to help?!" she half shouted, whispered, getting up from her seat, "after everything, all he helped you with Medusa and you go and say that?!"

"Well done," Pythagoras snapped at Hercules standing next to Maeve, looking at Jason who was miserable, staring out into the night.

"What?" Hercules asked as if he hadn't done anything. Maeve huffed and rolled her eyes.

_"Seriously?!"_ Maeve snapped, (as Pythagoras went to talk to Jason), "what is wrong with you?"

Hercules just opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. Maeve rolled her eyes and stomped from the room, to find Jason alone now. Pythagoras had left him to his thoughts, she couldn't really blame the tall blonde, and it was hard to know what to say in these situations. But she did hear Pythagoras telling Hercules off which made her smile for a moment.

"Jason I –

"It's okay Maeve, you don't need to say anything," Jason said, his voice quiet. Maeve stepped closer to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She would be lucky to have you," Maeve whispered, "ignore Hercules."

"Well, she's not going to be with me, is she?" Jason muttered, "he's right."

"No, he's not," Maeve sighed, "look, it's not you; it's just the way things are here, in this place."

"You don't have to stay with me you know."

"Oh, no, what kind of friend would I be then? No, I'll stay up with you."

* * *

The next day, Jason was pretty AWOL. He stayed away from the house, away from them all. Maeve understood it though, he was upset and miserable, he'd just lost the girl he'd started to fall for. Of course, Maeve understood that but why was she feel so put out? Did she like Jason? No. No. No, of course not. No, that's not possible. They've only known each other a little while, not that long, like only a few weeks. No, she couldn't like him. It was just the dreams and she felt sorry for him. _That's all. That's it._

"Thinking about Jason?" a voice asked, at some point during the afternoon. Maeve looked up confused, raising an eyebrow. She saw it was Medusa; she was smiling knowingly at Maeve.

"N-no," Maeve shook her head, looking down, focusing on making the dough, "of course not. He likes Ariadne."

"So?" Medusa asked. Maeve looked up at her friend with a confused expression.

"So, it would never happen. He likes someone else," Maeve said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was.

"You don't know that," Medusa said smiling, "have you ever thought that maybe the person he _wants_, is not the person he _needs_?"

"Oh please, it would never happen and besides, I _don't_ like him. I don't even know him all that well," Maeve muttered.

"You _live_ with him, you must know him pretty well," Medusa countered. Maeve sighed, looking up at Medusa again.

"That means nothing," she rolled her eyes; "I don't like him."

"If you say so," Medusa smirked. Maeve didn't reply. She just continued working. Medusa watched her with a smile on her face. Even though she'd given a note from Jason to be passed on to Ariadne, Medusa just felt that there was something between Jason and Maeve which was far stronger than anything she'd seen before – something that had been clearly thought out by the Gods.

"Stop looking at me."

* * *

That evening while Jason was out with Ariadne, unknown to the others, Maeve sat at home with Pythagoras. Hercules was out drinking, _again_. Their plan to _hide_ the wine had only made him go out to _find_ the wine.

"You know that your feelings for Jason –

"And _again_, with the feelings for Jason crap! I _do not_ have feelings for him!" Maeve snapped, crossing her arms, "you're the second person to say that today."

"Well, if someone else has said it too, then clearly I am not the only one who has noticed it," Pythagoras commented, smiling a little. Maeve huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him."

"Sure."

_"I don't!"_

"Sure."

"You know, I understand why Hercules hits you a lot now."

* * *

The next morning after another sleepless night, Maeve dragged herself up in bed. She could hear Jason and Pythagoras already in the kitchen.

"I saw Ariadne."

_ "Jason!" _

"You were right. She is promised to Heptarian."

'_What kind of name is Heptarian anyway?'_ Maeve thought, _'sounds like a name for a boat or plane.' _

"Well perhaps it's for the best. At least now you know you can accept it, move on and get on with the rest of your life."

Maeve rolled her eyes, muttering to herself, "that's really going to help him isn't it?"

"It's not over not yet."

Just as Maeve got up and walked into the kitchen, she saw Jason chuck a knife down at the table. Maeve shared a look with Pythagoras, both of them knowing this was not going to end well.

* * *

"Of course we would've stopped you!"

"People die in the pankration!"

"They don't just die – Oh Maeve you're here, please talk some sense into Jason will you?" Hercules said as Maeve walked back into the house from the kitchens. She quirked an eyebrow and managed a faint smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking over to where her friends were.

"Jason entered the pankration," Pythagoras sighed. Maeve dropped the things she was holding.

"You _what_?" she shouted, "are you crazy?! You could _die_!"

"Yeah, not just die. Get bits _sliced_ off and then _die_!" Hercules said. Maeve looked at Hercules with a look that said, _'really? That's not helping one bit.'_

Jason did not look phased at all.

"This won't win Ariadne back. She's told you, it's over," Pythagoras said, exasperatedly.

"Was it ever really on?"

_"Hercules!"_ Maeve nudged him.

"I'm not doing this for Ariadne," Jason snapped, getting all their attention, "you're always saying that we need to earn more money and this is a way to win some."

"Oh please, like that excuse is true," Maeve muttered, rolling her eyes. Jason pursed his lips, obviously not going to back down. The woman sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You know its crazy Jason," she said, crossing her arms, "this is not something to be taken lightly."

"Jason, Heptarian has been fighting in the pankration since he was a boy, and he's never lost...ever," he said, trying to Jason to change his mind.

"I'm doing it and it doesn't matter what you think," Jason said, stubbornly. Maeve opened her mouth to say something when Hercules cut her off.

"You don't stand a chance."

_'Really, Hercules, really?' _ Maeve thought.

"The pankration isn't like other contests, it takes months of practice."

"Then we'd better get started."

'_Oh noooo.'_

* * *

The week commenced and much to the group's joy the pankration was going well for Jason, apart from when he got hurt and they had to tend to him. It was especially hard for Maeve with her confused thoughts. She had no idea why she was feeling this way and oddly enough Hercules was a great help. He just said that maybe she's just worried about him but deep down, Maeve knew it was much more than that. Medusa and Hercules made up which was cute to watch that night as Maeve tended to Jason's wounds. On the last fight at the pankration, the group were especially worried. It was show time between Jason and Heptarian.

"He really does care, doesn't he?" Medusa asked. Hercules had been especially helpful and caring towards Jason this week and looking at them now, you could see how much Jason meant to Hercules.

"Yes," Pythagoras whispered back. Maeve felt her eyes tearing up, not because of Hercules and Jason but because Jason could die today.

"He's ready," Hercules patted Jason's shoulder. The group stepped forwards and Maeve literally forgot all that she wanted to say, especially when Jason looked at her.

"Jason," Pythagoras started.

"I don't want to know," Jason said abruptly.

"I was just going to say good luck," Pythagoras said softly, Jason smiled, gripping the taller mans arm as Hercules gently slapped his back. Medusa hugged Jason tightly.

"What no hug?" Jason asked as Medusa drew back, looking at Maeve who had been silent. The tears in her eyes were now threatening to fall. Jason gave her the look that said _'don't worry about me, I'll be fine.' _ Maeve smiled shakily and stepped into Jason's arms.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maeve nodded, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You better be," she whispered back, drawing away. Jason smiled and wiped her tears.

"I promise."

The fight started badly in Jason's favour. Heptarian was just countering all Jason's moves. It was horrible to watch.

"Get in there, go for the legs!" Hercules shouted. Jason's attempts were once again brushed off. Jason started fighting back and soon he had Heptarian on his back, on the floor with the knife to his throat. The crowd cheered, everyone was smiling. Jason left him, leaving the knife next to the fallen man. It was when Heptarian got up and held the knife to Jason's throat did fear sink into all of their hearts. The crowd started booing, Maeve couldn't watch, Medusa was nearly crying, Hercules and Pythagoras were outraged. And then it was over, Jason was let go. The crowd erupted once more.

"You did the right thing," Pythagoras said at the back while cleaning up Jason. Maeve stood next to Pythagoras cleaning the cuts on Jason's shoulder.

"And what have I got to show for it?" Jason asked, miserably.

"True. We're still broke," Hercules said. Maeve was literally about this hit this man.

"Be grateful, you're still here," Maeve said, trying to give Jason a smile. He just looked at the floor.

"If you'd won, I'd very much doubt that would've been the case," Pythagoras said, seriously.

"Why? Why should it be?" Jason challenged. Maeve felt sorry for Jason; he still lost the girl he wanted but why was she feeling so...so...hopeful then? None of her feelings were making sense.

"Because those are the rules."

"You said there are no rules."

Jason turned to look at Pythagoras angrily.

"Rules of life, not the pankration," Pythagoras sighed. When Ariadne entered Maeve's heart dropped. She left with the other two men feeling hollow. When she saw Jason and Ariadne kiss, she knew she was falling for him.

* * *

Ehhh? What do you think of Maeve's name? What do you think she is?


	7. - The Furies -

[Gosh, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating. Here's the next chapter. The end is kinda rushed because I've been trying to do this all week and I was just getting sick of this chapter. So, here goes!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone apart from Maeve.

Ideas on what she may be guys?]

* * *

Maeve had tried to push Jason from her mind the past few weeks. She really had. It was obvious he wasn't going to like her; he'd fought for and _kissed_ Ariadne, if that wasn't enough evidence then what was? So, most days, she got up earlier than any of them and rushed to work, went for a walk, went to read, hid away and wrote about anything – her time, a story, how she was feeling and then at night she would return too tired to eat and go straight to bed. On one night she wasn't so lucky.

"Hi."

Maeve jumped, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Her back was to the table, face to the door but she knew who was sitting at the table. She'd been _so_ careful. She'd tried to get back _really_ late but they must be catching on. They knew she was avoiding them, well _Jason_.

"Hi," Maeve turned slowly on her heel, trying to give the three men in front of her a smile. Of course, they saw right through that.

"Where have you been?" Pythagoras asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Out," Maeve replied, shrugging trying to sway the conversation as quickly as possible. The three men weren't fazed.

"Out? _Out where_?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Maeve sighed, rolling her eyes, brushing past the table to her room.

"I was just out, now can you drop it?" she said frustrated, sitting down on her bed.

"Is it a man? Have you been seeing someone?" Hercules asked, standing up, pointing a finger, "he better be of standard because if not I will –

"There's no –

"There's a man? Who is it?" Jason asked, stepping forwards, all protective like. Maeve groaned, falling back into her bed.

"_There is no man!" _Maeve snapped, putting her arms over her face, "I swear there's no man."

"You're lying. I can tell. You've got someone, haven't you? You've got that look about you, all secretive, leaving early and coming back late, it's no wonder we never see you anymore," Hercules said, as if he was figuring out a crime or something. Maeve sat up, hair a mess, hands over her face with a tired, annoyed expression.

"There's no man!" she moaned into her hands, desperately wanting them to leave her alone. Plus, she really didn't want to look at Jason with _that_ look on his face. That sad, puppy look, why does he care? He has Ariadne, doesn't he?

"Hercules, she's telling the truth, she's obviously distressed, stop interrogating her," Pythagoras sighed, stepping into Maeve's room, coming to sit down next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Maeve just nodded, looking over at him with a small smile.

"So there is _no_ man?" Hercules asked to make sure. Maeve looked at him exasperatedly.

"There is no man," she snapped, "I swear."

"Oh," Hercules whispered.

"Good," Maeve could've sworn she heard Jason say but he quickly moved on to say, "so where have you been going then?"

"Just...out...with Medusa, work, or reading or writing...sometimes, I like to be alone," Maeve replied, looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked, stepping closer to Maeve. She looked up at him, her amber eyes dull and sore; he could see the dark circles under her eyes and the fake smile she was giving him.

"Yes," she sighed, "I'm fine."

Jason, of course, wasn't convinced.

* * *

If her week couldn't get any worse, she found out that her friends were travelling to Helios, along with newcomer Pythagoras' brother, who had fitted in nicely at their home just a few days ago. Now, just before they were leaving Jason was _trying_, repeat _trying_ to keep Maeve at home.

"You're not coming," Jason stated for the fifth time, looking down at his shorter friend, with crossed arms, standing definitely. Maeve groaned, irritated and ran a hand through her hair. She absolutely hated it when people thought, no wait, _men_ thought they could tell her what to do. It didn't work on her at home and it certainly wasn't going to work here.

"Yes, I am!" she retorted angrily, glaring up at him. He smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_! Look Jason, you _can't control_ me and you _can't_ tell me what I _can_ and _can't_ do. Now, I am coming whether you like it or _not_!" she snapped, pushing past him, her arm brushing against his. Swiftly, he caught her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"I've missed you Maeve," he whispered. Maeve gave him a small smile, before she dipped her head, pushing her coppery hair behind her ear, blushing, nodding as she stepped away from Jason. As she loaded the supplies she needed and got onto her horse, she felt Jason's eyes on her. When she looked, she saw a smirk playing nicely on his lips and a blush in his cheeks. Maeve found herself smiling, like _really smiling_, for the first time in a few weeks.

* * *

When they were taking a break, Jason slumped next to Maeve as she sat underneath a tree with Hercules at her side. Jason bumped Maeve's shoulder to catch her attention. Maeve's amber seemed brighter than they had in weeks. A smile grew on her lips, dimple formed in her rosy cheeks and Jason chuckled happily. Hercules, who was watching the pair, smiled to himself – he'd noticed the distance that had formed between them.

"Hey," Jason said, picking up a piece of grass, picking at it. Maeve watched him carefully, a questioning smile on her lips but she dropped her doubts and fear for that moment, she just wanted to speak to him again, it was hard to keep avoiding him, especially since they were on a trek together.

"Hey," she replied, smiling back at him. He lifted his eyes to meet hers again. His lips parted. Maeve looked away; Jason chuckled as he noticed the blush in her cheeks. He didn't mention it, he didn't say anything, he was just happy Maeve was getting back to her old self. Just then Baucis walked by.

"What brings you to Helios?" Hercules asked, he didn't like Baucis, Maeve could tell.

"I have family," Baucis replied, awkwardly.

"It's unusual to see a lady travelling alone," Hercules remarked. Maeve rolled her eyes, she was not used to the way men looked upon and spoke to women, in her time, such views had dispelled, well by _most_ men_, most civilised_ men. Maeve swatted his arm and glared at him.

"I'm here, what am I then? And so what if she's a woman?" Maeve snapped. Hercules' mouth opened and closed like a fish Jason stifled a laugh. Baucis took this opportunity to slip away.

"I didn't mean...I meant," Hercules trailed off as Maeve raised a questioning eyebrow, "I mean, you are with us all the time –

"Oh so I'm a man?" Maeve crossed her arms defensively.

"No, no, I didn't say that, I just meant –

"Uh-uh, sure," Maeve rolled her eyes, leaning back against the tree, nudging Jason as he snorted from laughter.

"Maeve, I didn't mean anything by it," Hercules said as Philemon said:

"A woman should be here. Mark my words they'll bring misfortune on us all."

"_Listen here_ –

"Hey Maeve, why don't we go give Baucis some food, yes? Okay great, come on then," Jason said hurriedly, pulling on Maeve's arm dragging her with him.

"I really hate it when you do that."

"Oh come on, you've missed all this."

Maeve smiled despite her irritable mood, lightly pushing Jason who chucked in return.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have."

* * *

That evening, while Hercules slept, Jason and Maeve stayed up with Pythagoras. Neither of them liked seeing him so down and quiet. It was very much unlike him.

"How's your brother?" Jason asked, looking at his friend. "You weren't expecting him to turn up?"

"No," Pythagoras whispered. Maeve gently took his bony hand, giving him a smile. Pythagoras returned the gesture, happy to see her smile again.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"We don't always see eye to eye," Pythagoras said.

"He's young."

"Perhaps."

"You're not pleased to see him?" Maeve asked, treading softly, this obviously was a delicate subject for Pythagoras.

"Of course I am," Pythagoras brushed it off, leaning forwards. Maeve looked over at Jason, who was on the other side of their friend.

"I know you," Jason said, cutting the silence.

"You really should get some rest."

"What is it? Pythagoras –

"It's nothing."

Jason gave up when Pythagoras would say nothing. Maeve sighed and drew back, lying down, staring up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight. It was beautiful but something about the stars made her feel uneasy. It was like they were moving, winking at her. Brushing it off as her imagination, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but not before she noticed the charm bracelet around her wrist that she wore ever since she could remember (it was her mother's) _glowed_.

* * *

Her night's sleep didn't last long as they were ambushed during the night. Everything dissolved into fighting, panic and yells. Maeve stood quickly, grabbing a sword, prepared to defend herself – she'd been practicing with Jason.

"Put the sword down woman, just let me kill you quickly," a man said, as he neared her. He had rotten teeth and was balding. Maeve smirked and shook her head.

"No chance," she snarled.

"Have it your way then," he smirked and charged. Maeve blocked his blows, knocking his sword out of his hand. He stumbled backwards as two more of his friends walked closer to Maeve. Fear crawled into her heart. There was no one else around, they were pretty occupied themselves. Then, Maeve's eyes flashed, the air around her picked up and a piercing scream left her lips. They were pushed back by the force of her scream, hitting the rocks and falling in a slump. Maeve stumbled backwards trying to catch her breath, it had happened again. Fear. Panic. Confusion.

"Maeve are you okay? Come on, into the caves," Jason ran up to her, luckily he hadn't seen what had happened. He pulled her with him worriedly. Maeve allowed herself to be pulled along, her hands were shaking but the death grip she had on the bloody sword did not falter.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Jason asked again, concerned once they were within the caves. His eyes flicked to the sword in her tight grip, his hands moved to her shoulders.

"Maeve you can let go of the sword, you're going to end up cutting yourself," Jason said softly, dipping his eyes to meet hers, "you need to let go now, come on, give me the blade."

Slowly, Jason pried the sword from Maeve's tight grip. At first she struggled and tried to move away from Jason, but she finally calmed down and allowed the man to take the sword from her hands. They were stained with her blood and the blood from the men she'd killed.

"Maeve, are you okay?" Jason repeated, holding her closely. Shakily, she nodded numbly. Jason sighed but asked no more, knowing she wouldn't speak. Instead he helped her clean up her hands. There were harsh cuts in both her palms from where she'd held the blade. He had to clean them quickly and bandage them up. Maeve still hadn't registered she'd cut her hands open. She didn't even feel the pain. Wordlessly and worriedly, Jason put an arm around her shoulders, steering her into the caves. Maeve's mind was racing. She'd defended herself by some other force, a _greater_ force, a _magical_ force. The question was, how?

* * *

Maeve woke up the next morning to find her hands completely healed. It made no sense. None. There was no explanation. She didn't tell the others because it would just cause more question from the rest of the trope.

Finding the dead bird did nothing but make everyone else more edgy. They set out again with nothing but the feeling of dread and fear sinking into our hearts. Maeve started to sink back into her quietness; she'd done _something_ again, _something_ she couldn't explain. Jason had asked her what happened but she'd just shake her head, she just didn't want to talk about it yet. Then to make matters worse, we found out Bacuis was a thief and the roaring winds didn't do anything to make it easier, it was evident the furies were after them. When they found the dead body and Bacuis again, the group was on edge all over again. Then to make matters worse the Furies started up again. They nearly took Pythagoras. And then all hell broke loose. Arcas confessed he summoned them. Pythagoras revealed he was the murderer of his father out of defence for his mother. Nilas was taken. Arcas forgave Pythagoras and the Furies left. In all, it was a pretty eventful evening.

They finally reached Helios. Bacuis and Philemon were in love. Arcas decided to stay Helios, his relationship with his brother healed. And so, the four, Pythagoras, Jason, Hercules and Maeve left the group to happily find their way in life while they travelled back home with a new sense of calmness. Of course, Maeve was still carrying a pretty big weight. It was again time, to visit the Oracle.

* * *

FINALLY IT'S POSTED!


	8. - Pandora's Box -

[Sorry for super late update guys! But think of it this way, you'll get another one soon enough! Hope you like this one - I think it turned out pretty well, given that I didn't get round to it, till today. **Disclaimer**: I don't own Atlantis. Only my OC.]

* * *

Maeve went to visit the Oracle some time after the events of the Furies. She really didn't want to go but how could she not? She needed answers, _serious_ answers and seen as no one else could explain she had to go to the Oracle.

"Ah, Maeve, you're back then?" the Oracle stated.

Maeve nodded, sarcastically muttering, "well, no shit Sherlock."

Ignoring her comment, the Oracle turned to Maeve and asked, "what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why the stars looked all freaky, why my bracelet shinned, why I've been able to make a Dragon explode and kill three men just by screaming!" Maeve sighed exasperatedly.

The Oracle smirked, stepping forwards, a gleam in her eyes, "Maeve let me ask you a question. Have you ever experienced any of this before?"

Maeve stared at the woman as if she'd grown two heads, "what kind of question is that?! No, I haven't!"

"Are you sure about that? _Think_ _Maeve_, _think_, deep down, you know you have. You've just buried the memories," the Oracle smiled. Maeve backed up, narrowing her eyes at the Oracle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maeve snapped angrily.

"Really? So, you don't remember the time when you defended your brother when he was getting beaten up by those thugs when he was thirteen. You don't remember making the glass shatter at your home when you'd gotten into an argument with your foster father? Or when you'd managed to set your kitchen on fire when you'd gotten into an argument with your boyfriend of the time?"

Maeve stepped away from the Oracle, frightened. "How do you know all of that?"

"I am the Oracle, I see all."

"If you see all, why haven't you been able to give me answers?!"

"Because, there are some things I must not tell," the Oracle sighed. Maeve rolled her eyes.

"Well, a fat lot of help you are then, aren't you?" Maeve snapped. "Just tell me what it all means. I _have_ to know."

"You will, soon enough. Perhaps sooner than you think – go now, check on your friends, they are in need of your help."

"Wait...how do you – please tell me, what is happening to me? What's wrong with my friends – you're not making sense," Maeve rambled as the Oracle turned away from her.

"Young girl, you must go now. But remember, if you are ever in doubt, look up to the stars, you may find help is closer than you think."

* * *

The next day, Maeve had gotten up early and headed straight to the baths. She'd gotten in last night and avoided questions from Jason and Pythagoras; she didn't want to run into them so early in the morning either. Once she'd bathed, she dried off and changed her clothes. Walking back to the house, she saw the two men coming out from their home already. Sighing, knowing she couldn't avoid them, she walked up to them. They were a bit preoccupied though with Hercules' passed out form on the floor.

"A dozen more paces and he would've actually made it to his own bed," Jason said, smirking as he looked at Pythagoras who shook his head.

"Wake up you drunken fool!" Pythagoras kicked Hercules. Maeve and Jason stood, watching, both of them laughing at the sight.

"You alright?" Jason asked her as Pythagoras woke Hercules up. Maeve gave him a smile and nodded, turning her attention to Hercules. Jason's eyes lingered on her for a while longer before looking down at the man of the floor.

"I am ashamed to call you a friend," Pythagoras drew back the hay around Hercules, finding his hands tied up. Quickly, the three of them helped Hercules out.

"They've taken Medusa."

* * *

Of all the places this box had to be, it was in Hades. _Seriously?_ Come on, could their luck get any worse? Oh wait, _yes_, if they didn't survive or get the box, Medusa would die. _Oh why? Oh why oh why oh why? _

"We should attempt to rescue Medusa!" Pythagoras said, obviously seeing that we were surely to die if we went down to Hades.

"We don't know where he's holding her!" Hercules said exasperatedly. "He said he'd kill her if any attempt was made."

"How is it even possible to descend to Hades?" Jason asked, confused.

"There's the conventional way, which involves dying."

Maeve rolled her eyes.

"I suggest we find an alternative."

"No shit Sherlock," Maeve muttered. Luckily, Hercules was too stressed to ask her what she meant. She didn't have time to think of a cover up. Jason gave her a look though – she had frequently slipped up – saying things out of this time. It wouldn't do any good.

"I've heard stories of people descending to Hades and returning," Pythagoras said.

"How? How do they do it?"

"That is known only to those versed in the sacred mysteries of Eleusis."

Hercules nodded.

"We must find the hierophant Eunapius."

* * *

"So who is this Eunapius?"

"He's a servant to Hades bride Persephone. It is believed that she revealed the secrets to Hades to her most devout followers. They are sworn to protect the ritual."

"How are to persuade them to reveal to us?"

"I'll persuade him by holding a sword to his throat and threatening to kill him if he doesn't."

The four of them arrived at Eunapius' place of stay. Maeve felt unnaturally calm – like something was calming her. Like she somehow had a connection to Persephone, it worried Maeve.

"Are you Eunapius?"

"If I am not you would've had a wasted journey," the elderly man replied, his back to them.

"We were told that you could help us descend into Hades," Jason said.

"Descending to Hades is simple enough. There are many ways to die and many people willing to kill."

Maeve nearly choked on a laugh. Jason nudged her.

"We wish to descend to the underworld and then return to the land of the living," Hercules said. Honestly, the word _descend_ was beginning to sound _really_ annoying now.

"Ah, that _is_ more complicated. I'm afraid cannot help you."

"I do not wish to hurt you old man, but you will tell me what I need to know," Hercules said drawing his sword.

"Look around you," the old man stated.

"I've seen the ruins."

_"Look again." _

They were surrounded. Maeve gulped. The man smiled at her.

"Much blood has been spilt in our temples. I do not wish to harm a friend of Persephone."

_Eh?!_ Last Maeve checked none of them were friends with the Goddess. She definitely wasn't so why was everyone staring at her?

"Umm, _what_?" she asked, looking from her friends to man in front of her.

"Ah, Maeve Birchwood – you are much like your _real_ mother. She's a trusted friend to Persephone which makes you a friend to the Goddess as well," the old man said, Maeve's mind raced with questions, she stepped forwards shakily.

"Wha – what do you mean? My real mother is _friend_ with Persephone? _Who_ is my real mother?"

"I'm afraid I am not the one to tell you that, you will find out soon enough," the old man smiled. Maeve looked up at him confused. She wanted answers.

"Look, our friend's life depends on us descending to Hades. We will not leave until you tell us what we need to know," Jason said, cutting in. He looked towards Maeve quickly as Pythagoras gave her a confused look and Hercules looked on, worriedly. Maeve wanted to scream and ask for more answers, she felt angry, and why was no one telling her the truth?

Then everything happened so fast. An arrow was shot at Jason. Jason deflected it, holding his sword to the old man. He had no choice but to tell them.

* * *

"You must first cleanse your bodies. You must give a part of yourself as an offering to the Goddess Persephone. Drink the Kykeon from the phial. It will slow your heart until only the faintest traces of life remain. When you desire to return to the land of the living, you must sound the horn. The one who is to stay with the bodies will be unable to hear the horn. He will be altered by the crows, the harbingers of death. When the crows call, you will revive your friends with your blood, for it is your life's force flowing into them that will enable to them to ascend to this world. As the Kykeon takes hold, you will hear a sound in your ears – a pulse and a surging bearing you on. Move with the wave as it breaks through the wall before you. Then allow Persephone to lead you forth into Hades."

Hades was not a place Maeve ever wanted to go to. She knew that of course, you are judged before you can either stay or leave to the Elysian Fields – a heaven, a place for the blessed but imagine if you were stuck down here? It was cold, dark and hauntingly eerie; there was not a bright light in sight. Maeve clung to her sword, her bow and arrow strapped to her back. Together the three of them made their way through – dreading what was to come.

* * *

"If this is the fate that awaits us for when we die, I'm going to do my best to live as long as possible," Hercules muttered.

"Hear hear!" Maeve muttered as the dead started to come before them. Maeve thought they were done for then, a man Jason called Cyrus appeared to help them. Help them to _Tartarus_. Well, shit.

* * *

"Tartarus lies beyond," Cyrus said as they reached the pit in which they were to descend into. Maeve wished she'd stayed back with Pythagoras. Her heart was rattling on and she felt like was about to be sick.

"How bad can it be?" Hercules asked Maeve and Jason. Maeve felt like slapping him.

"How bad can it be? _How bad can it be?!"_ Maeve snapped, "oh I don't know, _terribly_ bad!"

"The _deepest_, _darkest_ part of Hades – a dungeon of _suffering_ souls for the most _tormented_ of souls?" Jason stated exasperatedly.

"That's probably very bad," Maeve muttered, stepping forwards.

"Let's just nip in; quickly grab the box and nip back out again."

Oh Hercules if it were only that easy.

* * *

It turns out it wasn't easy – as usual. Getting to the box was easy enough, well until Campe came out and attacked them all. She was a horrific scorpion type thing, frightfully in need of some moisturiser and a day in the sunlight. She shrieked in their faces, she knocked each of them down before Jason got the box and slashed her across the back.

"You must not open the box. It will cause great suffering," the thing said sadly. Maeve felt a little sorry for her, him, _it_.

"What is inside it?" Maeve asked, stepping next to Jason.

"It is said that it once belonged to Pandora, the first woman on Earth, Zeus cast the box into Hades, for it contains all the evils of the world."

Hercules handed the box to Jason. Maeve rolled her eyes.

"Pandora's Box?" Jason and Maeve shared a look – it was tale both of them knew very well.

"For mortal men, the temptation to open the box is overwhelming, if you do, you will unleash unimaginable horrors. I cannot allow you to leave this place with it. _Not even you, Maeve Birchwood, friend of Persephone._"

Her screech is what called upon the tormented souls. Maeve was pulled back by Jason. She was still in shock. This Campe _knew_ her – knew that her mother was a friend to Persephone and that she apparently was too.

* * *

"Why in the name of the Gods are we in a grave?"

"It's a very long story that involves a lot of running and a lot of digging."

Oh Pythagoras.

* * *

In the end they had an identical box made but were found out. This of course, as it usually does, involved fighting. Maeve drew her sword, slashing a man and another. Quickly drew her bow and arrow, shooting a man that advanced on Pythagoras and then Hercules.

"You can fight woman," one of the men acknowledged.

"Oh you have no idea," Maeve smirked and pushed him back, slashing his leg and side. Maeve put her sword to his throat. He smirked up at her. Maeve knew someone was behind her.

"Meet your end woman," the wounded man cackled. Maeve knocked him out, turning quickly to see her attacker. He nearly got her, but she held her hands out and an enormous wind pushed through, hitting him and the others. He shrieked and landed in a heap just as Jason stabbed their leader. It was over and she'd done it _again_. She'd used some force, some _powerful_, _magical_ force. And suddenly, Maeve _knew_. She knew. She knew _what_ she was – it had been obvious from the start.

_"Yes, my dear, there you go." _

A soft voice whispered in Maeve's head. Now, she would've thought she was going mad had this happened any other day, but not today. No, not today – it _finally_ made sense.

Then it all came crashing down as they left to find Medusa. If only it had all worked out well, if only Medusa hadn't touched the box, if only fate hadn't caught up, if only Jason wasn't fated to kill Medusa – if only it wasn't all about to end tragically, only then would everything had been over. Maeve could see it all happening as Medusa escaped – the lightening, the water, the fire, the screaming, the death...it was all to come – the end of Atlantis.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH! So, what do you think? Who do you think Maeve is? Who's her mother? _What_ is she?


	9. - The Price Of Hope -

[To make up for not posting for ages, here is the next chapter right away. Sorry for any mistakes, it's late here and I'm tired – been typing for too long today. Hope you guys like this chapter. It took me ages. That episode was freaking awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Atlantis. Only my OC.]

* * *

Maeve could hardly believe what happened to Medusa. It was too tragic. It was awful to even think about. Since the events with Pandora's Box, the four of them had been on the hunt to cure Medusa. The question of _what_ Maeve was and _why_ she was able to do what she could do was still hanging in the air. The three men asked her but much to their dismay she would not say. All she said was – "I can't say yet, I have to be sure. Let's cure Medusa first." And that would be it. She would not utter a word of what she realised herself, not even to Jason.

Maeve had no idea what to feel. She'd seen one of her friends cursed. She found out _what_ she was but along with that, it meant she had been abandoned as a child, it meant _something_ had happened, something _horrible_ had happened to her _real_ parents. On top of that, she'd seen the fate of Atlantis if Jason did not kill Medusa. How could he kill her? _How?_ He would not and Atlantis would fall. There must be another way. There must be. But what struck Maeve most is why she'd seen what she had – why her? Were they part of her 'powers'? Was because of what she was?

The stubborn girl did not go to the Oracle again – she did not want more questions than she already had. Sure _part_ of it made sense now, but along with that came more questions. What happened to her parents? Where are they now? How to save Medusa? How to stop Atlantis from falling? Also, what does she do with herself? What do these 'powers' mean? Why was she given them?

The best thing to do was to forget the whole thing, for now at least. Maeve could not worry about it all, first things first – save Medusa. Thankfully, Maeve hadn't heard the voice in her head since that day and she hoped she wouldn't for a while.

"Where in the name of the Gods have you been?" Hercules asked, running up to Pythagoras, Jason and Maeve.

"The market – to buy some bread," Pythagoras replied.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Hercules asked incredulously.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as they walked through the market place.

"It's Medusa, Crios has told me where she can be found," Hercules said.

"Crios?" Pythagoras repeated indignantly, "the man is a liar and a thief!"

"If there is the slightest chance of finding Medusa I have to take it," Hercules said, "you have the cure ready?"

"The cure?"

"The cure. For Medusa. Ugh...I stink, I have to go to the baths – I want to be looking my best when I see Medusa again. I haven't dared dream this day would come. Oh praise the Gods!" Hercules grinned, walking off to bathe.

"Do you have a cure for Medusa?" Jason asked a depressed looking Pythagoras.

"I promised Hercules I would find one. I haven't had the heart to tell him I've completely failed."

Pythagoras walked off, Jason following, taking Maeve along with him.

* * *

The three of them ended up going to see Daedalus with Pandora's Box in Jason's hands.

"To him, I am a fool," Pythagoras was saying, Maeve smirked at that.

"What does that make the rest of us?" Jason asked.

"It makes Maeve very intriguing and you extremely annoying."

"Hey why am I annoying?"

"I got intriguing. Ha-ha-ha."

"Oh shut up, I am not annoying."

"If you say so."

They entered Daedalus' place of work – Maeve had read about him back home, all the things he created, how clever he was. It was amazing to actually stand in his place of work. Of course, Jason kept touching things and dropping things which made noise and which altered a _very_ _annoyed_ Daedalus.

"Who are you? What are you doing?!" Daedalus revealed himself. He was a middle aged man in traditional Greek clothing, a wary look about his face, intelligent eyes and a frown upon his lips. Maeve went into shock. Jason started rambling. Pythagoras jumped out.

"This is my friend Jason," Pythagoras said, running up to them, "and this is my other friend, Maeve."

"Ah, yes, a silly little boy that's what he is. Can't keep his fingers to himself, can you?" Daedalus stepped forwards, poking Jason repeatedly, "touching and poking. Poke, poke, poke..."

"Stop poking me!"

"He meant no harm."

"What about you? You're an intriguing one," Daedalus turned to Maeve. Gulping, Maeve tried her best to smile from beside Jason.

"Hello," she smiled, "I've studied your work...it's amazing."

"Ah yes, a clever one – you have many gifts you know? Far more than you can know at the moment. Your mother's a friend of Persephone you know that?" Daedalus commented. Pythagoras turned to look at Maeve as if to say – _'wow you got a compliment out of this guy?'_

"Yes, I've been told," Maeve nodded, a small smile on her face, as Jason and Pythagoras watched her closely – they wanted to know, they wanted to know what she knew. Continuing, she asked, "what do you mean gifts... –

"I cannot say, but you will find out soon enough," Daedalus said, smiling fleetingly, "tell your father I said hello."

Maeve stared at him gaping like a fish, "I'm...going to meet my father..."

Pythagoras looked down at his female friend as did Jason. Both of them noted she was lost to them at the moment, showed Daedalus the box. They knew she was too shocked and in a rambling state at the moment, plus she wasn't going to tell them anything of what she already knew and even if she wanted to tell them more – she couldn't because she herself didn't know the rest.

"Ah, this is the box you told me about?" Daedalus said.

"It's a source of great evil."

"It seems such a simple little box... –

"Don't be fooled by its appearance. It must remain unopened."

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a quick peek inside."

Maeve jumped from her _'shock'_ state at those words, shouting, _**"No!"**_ just as Pythagoras shouted _"Daedalus!"_

"This is what I warned you about. The box cannot be opened," Pythagoras said.

"It must be sealed shut before you examine it," Jason said.

"Then I have just thing," Daedalus said, smirking.

* * *

They forged a key and clamped the box down.

"There is but one key," the genius said, holding it up.

"I'll take it," Jason said, grabbing the key.

"I don't like him, not one bit," Daedalus said, "the brains of a monkey and the face of a goat."

Maeve looked up from the table, wide eyed and mouth open. How did he come up with these things? It got even worse when he started bleating at Jason. Maeve felt sorry for him. He wasn't stupid and he most certainly didn't look like a goat. To her, he was _gorgeous_ but the others didn't need to know that, now did they? He left quickly after that. Maeve sighed.

"I'll go after him," she said, putting down the papers in her hands, walking around the table, towards the door.

"Maeve!"

She turned facing the two men. Daedalus merely nodded towards her and said:

"Be sure to give my regards to your father. It's been a long time...he was always a _gifted_ man," the scientist said. Maeve's lips parted, confusion clouded her features once more but all the same, she nodded, smiling and closed the door.

"Jason!" she called, running down to meet him, he'd already walked a while away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't look like a goat do I?"

"No, you most definitely do not."

* * *

"How do I smell?"

"No. Why? Why do you always insist we smell your armpits?!"

Maeve stifled a laugh from her bed, listening to the men in the kitchen.

"Smell me."

The conversation got even weirder after that. Maeve tried her best not to laugh from her room, returning her eyes to her bracelet. It was twisted elegantly and curled around her wrist. There were engravings on the band, intricate and detailed. From the band hung little charms – a moon, a pentagon symbol, a triskel symbol, a pair of keys and some others.

Then she heard Pythagoras come in. She made her way towards the others and leaned on the wall.

"Well?" Hercules asked expectantly.

"I'm no closer to finding a cure."

If anyone could drop such a bomb, Pythagoras just did. Hercules' face fell as she tried to convince Pythagoras otherwise. Maeve watched sadly as Hercules tried to cling on any last piece of hope. She watched as Hercules begged and Pythagoras insisted there was nothing he could do. Slipping onto the chair next to Jason, her eyes looked from Jason to Pythagoras. She knew something was wrong with the blonde man – something he was hiding. Jason reached over and took Maeve's hand, giving it a gently squeeze. Hercules' door closed. Silence fell over the household.

* * *

It turns out Hercules had left anyway in search of Medusa that night which meant that the three of them had to go after him. Maeve ran a hand through her long loosely curled light coppery auburn hair as they trekked through the woods in the morning. Her amber/ golden tinted eyes darted frantically around the woods – she didn't trust these places one bit. Biting on her lips, she felt something in the air change, something _evil_, something bad was going to happen. She could feel it.

"We should move quickly," Maeve said, as the men stopped talking of Hercules, "I can sense something...bad."

"It's probably those Scythians Crios spoke of," Jason said, gripping her shoulder. "Who are they anyway?"

"They're a little more than thieves," Pythagoras said, "it's what they do after they rob you."

Maeve's heart literally stopped for a second.

"What do they do?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"They set you free –

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jason said, smiling.

"They set you free so they might hunt and kill you for sport."

"Right."

Yeah, it was a whole lot worse that Maeve had feared.

* * *

When they reached the sacred grove to Artemis – Maeve felt it again. That peacefulness, calming, was soothing almost – as if she could feel something with her. It was like this with many of the sacred places she'd been to, given the temple at Atlantis seemed totally different to her now.

"...it's for the worship of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt," Pythagoras was saying.

"Scythians?"

"I don't believe so. We should leave this place."

* * *

Things went downhill from there. Jason tried to help a crying 'woman.' Maeve felt uneasy about it. Something wasn't right – something was wrong, something was going on.

"Is she dead?"

Maeve stepped forwards suddenly feeling an undeniable amount of fear in her heart.

"Jason, I really don't think –

The 'woman' got up, holding a knife to Jason's throat.

"Oh crap," Maeve muttered as they call came out. They were surrounded by Scythians. Of course, things had to get worse didn't they? They were captured and shoved into a box. Hercules was also in the box. This was going to be great. They were going to die. And just when things started to make sense, life does sure have a funny way of letting you know things.

* * *

They were set free by the Scythians – only to run and to be hunted. Maeve had never felt more fear in her life; they would surely give them all the most painful of deaths. They managed to devise a plan which of course went terribly wrong. Jason tried to distract them while they made for the clearing but they were found out. Hercules tried to save Pythagoras and Maeve but they too were chased. Luckily they made it far enough away from them and met Jason a little while later.

It had happened quickly; Jason pulled Maeve out and onto the floor. Of all the situations, Jason had to be on top of her. A blush rose to her cheeks immediately. Jason gave her a bashful smile and helped her up. Pythagoras watched, smirking as the two blushed, looking at each other.

"Sorry," Jason said, looking from the floor to Maeve.

"It's okay," Maeve replied, smiling, fumbling with her fingers.

"Come on," Pythagoras rolled his eyes and led the way. Jason gave Maeve a smile, taking her hand and they dashed towards the clearing. "We should hope Hercules will meet us there."

* * *

They were ambushed when they got a little closer. Pythagoras was knocked to the floor. Maeve stepped in front of him, holding her hands up and magically pushed his attacker back. Then she quickly shot an arrow into his back and he fell.

"That was truly amazing."

"It doesn't feel amazing," Jason stumbled. His leg having a deep, gushing wound.

* * *

Just when they got to the sacred ground, they were ambushed again. Jason was too weak to fight; his leg was still bleeding extremely badly. Pythagoras stood up, grabbing a sword defensively.

"I may be small and weak and skinny, but I have killed more men that you have eaten wild boar. I will give you once chance to escape with your lives."

Oh Pythagoras.

Maeve smiled up at him from next to Jason. She gave his hand a squeeze, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Jason looked up at her with wide eyes, about to say something when she turned and stood next to her skinny blonde friend, holding up her sword defiantly.

"Flee or die," Pythagoras said, doing his best not to faint – he was shaking like a leaf. He was about to charge when arrows shot at the Scythians.

"What's happening?" Jason asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," Pythagoras replied.

"Hercules?"

"If it is, we will never hear the last of it."

"You've got that right," Maeve laughed. The saviour came out into the light, saving Pythagoras. Maeve felt her chest lighten. They were safe for now.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm Atalanta."

* * *

Atalanta was able to help Jason by using herbs and magic. Maeve sat by and watched with amazement. They learnt that Atalanta was a devotee of Artemis, which is why she was such a skilled archer. Maeve sat by with Pythagoras, by the fire when she came over.

"You fear for your other friend?"

Pythagoras nodded.

"I did not see the Scythians make a kill. There is a chance that he still survives."

"You're a gifted healer," Pythagoras stated, looking at the woman suspiciously.

"I was abandoned as a child. I grew up here in the forest. I quickly learnt how to survive," she replied, sharpening her arrows.

"How could a child survive out here alone?" Maeve asked, curiously.

"I was never alone. My Goddess Artemis was at my side, guiding me and protecting me," she replied, smiling.

"What you did for Jason, took more than knowledge of the forest, it was witchcraft," Pythagoras said. Maeve watched him closely, he was always a little uneasy when it came to magic. It worried Maeve.

"I am a child of the Earth. I use the gifts the goddess gave me," Atalanta said, "much like your friend here; she too is a child of the Earth, except from a different parentage."

"Whatever the source of your gifts, I am grateful for them," Pythagoras smiled, but turned to Maeve after, looking from Atalanta to his friend, "what does she mean?"

Sensing Maeve's discomfort, Atalanta changed the subject, "why is it you travel through these parts?"

Taking her way out, Maeve left the two to talk. Pythagoras gave Maeve one last look before looking to Atalantia. Blowing out a sigh, Maeve came to sit next to Jason. She smiled, pushing his hair from his face. The fire danced, lightening up his features. Maeve listened to Pythagoras and Atalanta talking as she looked up at the sky. The stars were especially bright tonight.

* * *

It turns out Pythagoras had known all along, there was cure. Maeve didn't tell the others, she knew it wasn't her place to say. She understood why he hadn't told Hercules so, instead, they ventured onto find Medusa. It was an emotional and troublesome ending – Hercules tried to give himself up. He failed, Jason stopped him. It turns out Jason as able to look at Medusa, that part didn't make sense; it must be because of who he is, or who he is to be. Sadly, they had to leave Medusa alone in the cave; Maeve felt emptiness as they left their friend behind.

"Maeve?" Pythagoras asked as they trekked home. "What did Atalanta mean back there?"

Maeve sighed, looking up at her friend. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Pythagoras said, stopping her from walking to where Jason and Hercules were. "Tell me. Please."

Maeve looked up at her friend, a small smile growing on her lips. "I-I think I have magic."

* * *

So, what do you think? Who do you think Maeve is? Who are her parents? What is she guys? ;P


	10. - Hunger Pangs -

[Yooo, guys! So new chapter, the new episode was AMAZING. I love Jason. 'Nuff said. Here's the chap – its late here, so sorry for mistakes. Editing at midnight when your eyes are half closed is not an easy thing to do.

Thanks for all the support guys! You're amazing! Thanks to all the reviewers, favs and follows. I will get round to thanking you all! Anywho, here you go!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Atlantis, just my OC – Maeve.]

* * *

"Ah, Maeve you've come back to see me?" the Oracle turned to see Maeve at the door. Maeve rolled her eyes and nodded.

"_Obviously_," Maeve replied, the Oracle smiled. Maeve walked into the room with a slight smile on her face.

"You need my help?" the Oracle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't know if I should tell my friends who I am. They know to some extent that I have powers, Pythagoras knows, or _thinks_ he knows that I have magic. Should I tell him who my parents are?" Maeve asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is for you to decide. You shall find the answer will become clearer in the next couple of days. Remember, the stars are always there," the Oracle said mysteriously. Maeve nodded, biting her lip.

"I just wanted to say...in whatever odd way, you have helped."

"Maeve Birchwood it is my duty to help you and your kind."

* * *

Since the events with Medusa and going to find her, Pythagoras had constantly been asking her questions. They kept it between each other – Maeve wasn't sure if she should tell them the truth yet, Pythagoras didn't know the whole truth himself yet. He hadn't shunned her, or yelled at her for being 'magical', he said he'd suspected when the Dragon exploded in front of them. Maeve was grateful he understood and didn't judge her. Maeve hadn't heard from the voice in a while but she had a feeling it would come back, _soon_.

At the current moment, Pythagoras and Maeve were trying to get Hercules away from the Tavern. They were having no such luck. In the end they left him to come back himself. Maeve had hesitated before leaving; gently she touched Hercules' shoulder.

"We're here for you, you know?" she whispered before she followed Pythagoras out of the Tavern and back to their house.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell the others?" Pythagoras asked, "if you just told us the whole truth, it would make things easier."

"I will, soon, just not yet," Maeve replied, smiling, "thank you though, for not pushing me away because of what I can do and for not telling on me."

"I'm your friend. I respect your judgement and I would never push you away because of something you were born with," Pythagoras smiled. "Now, if only you would tell me who you were born from?"

"I will," Maeve replied laughing as they stepped up the steps to their place, "soon, I promise."

Pythagoras chuckled and opened the door. Jason was sitting at the table, looking both happy and guilty. He'd done something. Maeve was sure of it.

"He won't come home," Pythagoras said, exasperatedly, slapping his sides.

"Hm," Jason replied, covering his mouth with his hand. Maeve raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I will just have to leave him for a while," Pythagoras said as Maeve mouthed to Jason:

_"Are you okay?" _

Jason nodded but kept the hand in front of his mouth. Maeve sighed and shook her head. '_Men, figures, they're so weird anyway,' _she thought_. _

"Oh, oh, it would help, if I weren't so hungry," Pythagoras said, "it's making me snappy."

"I know," Jason replied, nodding _finally_ removing his hands. Maeve smirked, he'd been eating something. The twinkle in her eyes was not unnoticed by Jason. He gave her the pleading eyes before looking back to the man in front of him.

"What I'd do for something to eat," Pythagoras said. Maeve took this as her window.

"Got anything to eat Jason?" she smirked, before replacing her mischievous look with an innocent one, resting her chin on her palm. Jason narrowed his eyes at her.

"All day, all day, all I do is dream about food – imagine a succulent piece of meat gently roasted over a smouldering flame...," Pythagoras chuckled. Jason joined in, awkwardly. Maeve smirked. Jason narrowed his eyes at her again with that _'don't you dare'_ look.

"Oh, I can almost smell it," Pythagoras said, sniffing.

"_Why_, I can smell it _too_!" Maeve smiled evilly at Jason, "can't you Jason? It's here, I can actually _smell_ it."

"No, I think it's coming from next door," Jason said quickly. Pythagoras bent down and Jason took his chance to give Maeve the glare, muttering to her and himself. Maeve on the other hand just smirked, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"No, it's _here_, somewhere," she said, stepping forwards, leaning her hands on the table, "don't you think Pythagoras?"

"Yes, yes it is," their smart friend replied much to Jason's dismay and annoyance. He glared at Maeve. Maeve winked. Jason blushed and smiled a little before realising he was smiling and then returned to glaring. Maeve smirked again.

And then, Jason as hiding something behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Pythagoras asked, standing straight, suspiciously looking at Jason.

"What are _YOU_ doing?" Jason replied, trying to brush them off. Maeve rolled her eyes, that's the best he could come up with?

"What is that behind your back?" Maeve asked, stepping around the table, dangerously close to Jason, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Jason gulped.

"_Hmm_?" he asked, his voice coming out at a much higher level than normal. Maeve smirked but then the door opened to reveal a very drunk Hercules.

"You're right. I am useless, I am not helping anybody, I'm sorry," Hercules said, hugging Pythagoras. Maeve stifled a laugh.

"Oh, no, it's oh, it's alright, it's alright. It's not your fault," Pythagoras said, hugging the man back as Jason revealed the plate he'd been eating from and chucked it out the window. Maeve's jaw dropped, with raised eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. Jason again, gave her the pleading look.

"What is wrong with everybody?" Pythagoras asked as Hercules fell asleep against him.

"I don't know," Jason replied, coming to stand next to Maeve, trying to play it cool.

She, on the other hand, scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I think of a few reasons."

Jason in return nudged her; she just laughed and walked off into the house to find something to drink.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Maeve asked Jason the next morning when she stumbled out of bed and nearly tripped over him lying on the floor.

"I...um...don't know," Jason replied, awkwardly. Maeve raised an eyebrow, her sleepy eyes looking down at him.

"You thought it would be more comfortable on the floor, did you?" Maeve laughed, just as a grunting and groaning Hercules entered.

"Breakfast. I need breakfast," he muttered, slumping down at the table. Pythagoras handed him a drink. Maeve just shook her head and went to get her things ready – towel, new clothes and underwear, shoes on and soap/shampoo (_A/N:_ even though they didn't have the word back then, I'm calling it that.)

"I'm off to the baths guys!" she called over her shoulder as the three men sat at the table.

"Okay, see you later," Jason smiled sleepily as Hercules grunted something about getting more alcohol and Pythagoras just said a sweet _'bye'_ before she shut the door and was off.

At the baths, she washed herself and hair, taking her time; she brushed her teeth and relaxed. It was empty today, luckily she came at the right times. Then she dried off and changed into a new dress, slipping on her sandals and grabbed her shawl. Taking all her things with her, she left quickly. She went back up to the house to put her things away, noting the guys weren't at home – probably at that new job. Then, she walked to the kitchens where she and Medusa worked, well, where _she_ _used_ to work at the palace. Then, she set about her day, wishing her friend was with her.

* * *

Maeve woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. The day had been pretty uneventful so she wasn't really tired. She'd missed some of the drama today. Apparently Jason had gone crazy and tried to beat up some man. Sighing, she sat up, running a hand through her tousled, curly hair. Moving the curtain partition between her room and Jason's, she found that he wasn't in bed but instead, she found him in the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to him. He had his back to her.

"Jason, are you okay?" she asked, touching his shoulder. He turned, his eyes ablaze. Maeve stumbled backwards, frightened and confused.

"Jason, are you alright?" she asked again, stepping away from the man in front of her. He smirked and nodded his head, stepping forwards. Flicking her eyes to the side she saw Hercules was sound asleep and Pythagoras was long gone in his room.

"Jason, stop it, you're freaking me out!" she snapped, crossing her arms defiantly, "what's going on with – ?

She was cut off as he pushed her against the wall, smashing his lips into hers, closing his eyes. Eyes widening, heart racing, hands frantically trying to push him off her, Maeve started panicking. Well, right until Jason's hands found their way to her hips, pulling her against his body and his tongue flicking across her lips. Oh, then she was done for. Sighing into the kiss, she closed her eyes and allowed herself, even if she was dreaming or going bat shit crazy to enjoy the kiss. His lips moved _hungrily_, _passionately_ against hers, trying to taste, suck, nibble, _bite_ every part of her mouth, his hands roamed up and down her hips, his body pushed right against hers. And then suddenly, the kiss changed. It was less animalistic, less hungry and tongues and biting but _softer_, gentler, sweet, his lips moved against hers slowly, hers responding all the same. His hands stroked her cheeks, her hands found their way to his chest. This kiss was _meaningful_, slow and _loving_. This kiss had Maeve soaring to the skies and back. And then it was over and Jason was gone. Maeve was left standing, out of breath and confused in the kitchen, her heart hanging by a thread.

"What's wrong?"

Maeve turned to find a sleepy Pythagoras having just gotten up – he hadn't seen what had just happened. Maeve opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, a tear slipped from her eyes. Then, her eyes flicked towards Jason's bed. It was a mess, turned over and ripped up. Well, who said the drama was over?

* * *

The next morning, Hercules, Pythagoras and Maeve sat at the table waiting for Jason to come home. Well, Maeve waited a little while and then couldn't handle it anymore and so she left. Instead of hanging around, she went about her normal things. Brush teeth, bath and then work. She avoided going home at all costs. Well, until Pythagoras came and found her, taking her from work.

"What?" she snapped angrily up at her friend. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Look, I know what happened...wasn't something you were expecting and then when Jason went off. But I believe something has happened to him, it's why he's acting so crazy. I'm sorry for what happened, but I'm sure, there's a reason for it. We need to go to a Shrine, north of the Sacred Way," Pythagoras said, Maeve's eyes flicked up to his quickly.

_"Why?"_ she asked, suddenly alert. Pythagoras raised an eyebrow.

"Jason stumbled on it, and I believe he's done something," Pythagoras said, sadly.

"Oh, Gods," Maeve muttered, ignoring her raging feelings and all that had happened, she grabbed her friend's hand and ran to the Shrine. Jason must've done something terrible. They reached quickly, within a matter of minutes. Maeve had never felt calmer. Looking around they saw nothing out of the ordinary, well until the statue of Hecate.

"Maeve, is there something you need to tell me?" Pythagoras asked as Maeve looked up at the statue, just as the voice whispered in her head:

_"Tell him my dear, tell him. There is not much time. You'll have to save your friend soon; he has committed a crime against me." _

Maeve turned to Pythagoras, "Hecate is my mother."

* * *

"It is a temple to Hecate," Pythagoras told Jason and Hercules once they arrived home. Pythagoras looked towards Maeve with a quick glance. Maeve nodded; she'd have to tell them the truth. Maeve really didn't want to face Jason but she had to. They had to help him. Jason seemed to be watching her a lot. It showed on his face – the guilt. Maeve avoided his eye contact. She blushed furiously but kept her eyes elsewhere. Her heart was pounding, she felt awkward and she wanted to hide but that wasn't an option.

Pythagoras hadn't believed her at first when Maeve told him about her mother but when her bracelet started glowing and the Shrine started to rumble, Pythagoras saw that Maeve was telling the truth. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. They left quickly and in silence. Maeve stayed back a little, paid her respects and said goodbye. Then she caught up with Pythagoras. He didn't say anything. They arrived home and then here we are.

_"Hecate,"_ Hercules said with annoyance. Maeve raised an eyebrow defensively, crossing her arms. Of course, he didn't know yet.

_ "It's alright, stay calm." _

"Who's Hecate?" Jason asked, looking from Pythagoras to Maeve, who didn't look at him. Jason looked like he wanted to say something, he tried to when they came in but Maeve just looked away. He hadn't tried again; he knew she wasn't going to look in his direction. Pythagoras looked down at Maeve. Now was her chance.

"I will never cease to be amazed by your ignorance and stupidity," Hercules snapped.

Jason sighed. Maeve smirked, trying to hide her fear.

_"Go on, tell them. It'll be alright." _

"She is the Goddess of Witchcraft, fire, light, the moon...she rules over earth, sea and sky – mother of angels, protective goddess in households...and she is...my mother," Maeve said, quietly at the end. Hercules dropped his bottle. Jason's jaw dropped.

"What – you're joking. You can't be serious? I think you've been out in the sun for too long," Hercules laughed, "Hecate your mother, really?"

Maeve looked up at Pythagoras feeling foolish.

"_Do not feel foolish, little one. Show them." _

Jason still hadn't said anything. She sighed and stepped forwards, holding out her arm. The charm bracelet began to glow and deep within her skin on both of her wrists (which had never happened before) markings began to form. On her left was a triskel and on her right was a pentagon. Her eyes twinkled and then it all stopped and she stepped back, but the markings on her skin stayed.

"_Good, young one, I must go now but if you care for this Jason, you'll have to save him, before it's too late. I do not take kindly to people stealing from me." _

"You're-you're really?" Jason stammered, shocked and confused. Maeve nodded, sheepishly, looking down at her shoes. _'Stealing? What? What did that mean?_' Maeve's confusion was cut off by the men gaping at her.

"It makes sense now. Why you're able to do things, why all that stuff kept happening," Jason said, joining the dots together.

"You really _can't_ be!" Hercules said, disbelieving, "it's not possible. What are you doing down here then?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Maeve said, smiling slightly.

"I can't believe it, maybe I've had too much to drink," Hercules muttered, shaking his head.

"Hercules you _must_ believe it. We don't have time to talk about this. We will _later_," Pythagoras spared a glance Maeve's way before turning back to Jason, "when you were there, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I hid for a bit and then left," Jason replied, tearing his eyes away from Maeve.

"Did you _touch_ anything?"

_"No." _

"_Take_ anything?"

And then Jason produced the bones. He'd taken the meat.

_"What were you thinking?"_ Maeve asked angrily.

"I was hungry," Jason replied, defensively.

"This is _sacrificial_ meat!" Maeve snapped.

"This is not good," Hercules said, disappointedly.

"Why not?" Jason asked, worriedly.

"Eating an offering to the Gods, _are you mad_? That's sacrilege!" Hercules said.

"So, what are you saying?" Jason asked, scared.

"I don't know," Pythagoras replied, and then turned to the door, telling Maeve to come with him.

"Where are you going?"

"To try and find some answers."

* * *

It turns out Jason had been cursed. It's what my mother had been trying to warn me back at the Shrine and at home. He'd been cursed to become a Stygian hound, the Kynikoi that guard Hecate.

"Did you really have to _curse_ him mother?" Maeve muttered as they searched for a cure over night.

_"I am sorry dear one, but it is the way of the Gods." _

Maeve rolled her eyes just as Pythagoras and Hercules both turned to her and said:

_"Can't you pray to your mother and asked her to lift the curse?!" _

"Trust me, I'm trying!"

_"And?" _

"Nothing."

"Fat a lot of good it is to have a demi-god/witch then, isn't it."

"Thanks, Hercules thanks."

* * *

The next morning, Hercules knocked Jason out. Maeve felt a little joy from that – he had ran out on her after all. Laughing, she allowed herself to be pulled to the library with Pythagoras to find a cure. They ended up making noise with scrolls everywhere and Pythagoras asking her questions like:

"Ask her now?"

Silent reading.

"Okay, what about now?"

Silent reading.

"What's it like? Is she nice? I don't hate you, you know, it's just shocking. None of us hate you."

"Thanks Pythagoras."

"...ask her again?"

* * *

In the end, they found out they needed _a lot_ of silver. It was like those werewolf stories Maeve grew up around. Silver arrows, bullets – they kill a werewolf, well, here, they'd cure him. Maeve and Pythagoras returned home with the news, Hercules hugging them both. Well, hesitating to hug Maeve in case Hecate as he put it _'sets him on fire'_, Maeve rolled her eyes and hugged Hercules. Hercules returned the hug. At least they hadn't pushed her away. She knew they'd talk about it later but right now they had more important things to focus on, like trying to get Jason back to normal.

It ended up, them having to go to _Ariadne_ for help – something which Maeve was _not_ too pleased about but she was the only one to help them. Hecate was not lifting the curse. Maeve had stopped asking, she knew she was getting nowhere, this angered her, her own mother, but she guessed she had to uphold tradition. Things didn't get any better when they were made to work in those rooms with the rats. Why Maeve was forced into it, she had no idea.

"Well, I wish there was a way to make this all a lot easier?" Maeve smirked, looking towards her friends, twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers. Hercules grinned while Pythagoras smiled like a little boy.

"Oh, I love magic," Maeve whispered, muttering an incantation and closing her eyes. Slowly, the room began to magically clean itself, things were placed back to their normal positions and the rats came to light. Hercules managed to get them back into the box. Grinning, Maeve clicked her fingers and it was all done. Well, nearly, now they had a lot of running to do. _A lot._

* * *

They finally reached the house just in time to get Jason away from Ariadne. Let's just say Hercules is a terrible liar and Ariadne is extremely annoying. Pythagoras is great at persuading people and Maeve is not so great with wild wolf like men. It was even harder to get the silver down Jason. He escaped. They had to make the antidote quickly and then set off after Jason. And this again, meant a lot, and a lot of running and hiding towards Hecate's temple. Then of course, the guards had to be after them and then if that wasn't worse enough, the next morning, a half human wolf man attacked them all. Luckily Maeve had been there, she held up her hand and magically, her eyes flashed, and he was pushed back against the wall in a heap.

_ "While I do not like it when my devotees are hurt, but I have to say well done my dear." _

Maeve smiled, the twinkle reappearing in her bright eyes once more as she looked up at the statue of her mother, "thanks mum."

* * *

Once back at home, they got the antidote down Jason and all was restored. Well, that was until Jason was back to normal and all he worried about was Ariadne. He didn't even remember the kiss. Maeve's heart sank. She slipped out of the house before any of them could question her.

As a tear slipped down her cheek, she heard her mother's voice again, _"do not worry my child, it will all work out soon." _

"How?"

_"There are something's that have already been written in the stars."_

* * *

So, what do you think? Hecate is Maeve's mother, but who is her father? What do the symbols mean?


	11. - Touched By The Gods (part 1) -

[Hello! I'm so sorry for late updates. It's been a busy time what with Christmas and New Years! Hope Christmas and New Years went well for you all; I can't believe its 2014!

This chapter is shorter than most because of how the episode was, there wasn't much of Pythagoras and Hercules, which is where Maeve would be. So, sorry for the shortness, the next one, I'll put up tomorrow, hopefully. Sorry for mistakes of any sort.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Atlantis, only my OC.]

* * *

Having the others know that Maeve was Hecate's daughter was both reliving and annoying. Hercules kept asking her to 'magically' get him some more alcohol or pay his debts. Both of which Maeve was unable to do – well, she could but honestly, Hercules drank way too much and needed to pay those bills himself. He also looked at her strangely, like at any minute she was about to combust. Let's just say Hercules wasn't a huge fan of Hecate, a fact which Maeve had to constantly disagree with and prove that unlike most beliefs, her mother was _not_ bad and neither was she. Jason was pretty much himself, happy that she'd found out who her mother was, although, now he did keep asking her more questions than before. Pythagoras, well, he was always trying to find out more and while Maeve loved to help him, sometimes, like especially before she was going to bed, she wanted to set his hair on fire. Not that she had, honestly, she hasn't. _Yet_. Then, there was the whole Jason kiss that Maeve refused to even think about let alone talk about. Jason had no recollection, not that she'd bothered questioning him – if he'd remembered, he would've said something. Of course, it stung, _a lot_ but what could Maeve do? _Nothing._ She would just have to let it go – she was _**not**_ about to ball up and cry and wimp around, her name was not Bella Swan, thank you very much. It was when Circe threatened Jason, did things start to get a lot more complicated.

"That will not come out. We're going to have to get a new table," Hercules complained about the cup sitting on the table.

"Perhaps we'll have to trek to Circe's cave and demand that she pays for it," Pythagoras shot back, "Maeve can you ask your mother if she can help us?"

All of them turned to look at Maeve. Sighing, she shook her head. "I've tried but, she can't. She says that a binding vow must be taken – Hecate was the witness, Circe, like me has the powers of magic and they are strong. There is no other way. I'm sorry."

"It is alright," Pythagoras sighed, giving Maeve a small smile, "it is not your fault."

"Jason I –

"Maeve it's fine. I have to do this, there seems to be no other way," Jason said, touching Maeve's shoulder, "it is not your fault."

"You couldn't just ask her again?" Hercules cut in, Maeve sighed, raising an eyebrow, "I'm just saying. Maybe you could ask and anyway, I'm very fond of this table. It has sentimental value."

"You stole it!" Pythagoras shot back.

'_Why am I not surprised?_' Maeve thought, as she laughed, raising an eyebrow at Hercules.

"We cannot ask Maeve of this, it is not in her power or Hecate's, this is the will of Circe and the fates, it must happen," Pythagoras continued as Hercules started to tell his very funny story, which turned out to be not funny at all.

"Oh, very funny story, actually, it belonged to Alcaeus," Hercules said, smiling brightly, as if he was telling a brilliant joke. Jason looked at him as if to say, _'what the hell does that have to do with anything?!'_

"Now, he is more fond of sheep than any man I have ever met," Hercules continued, smiling again. Maeve rolled her eyes, staring at Hercules like he'd grown two heads, thinking, _'that is not even remotely related to the table!' _

"Another time?" Hercules asked, looking to all of them. Pythagoras nodded, with a small smile, as Jason leant on the table, obviously worrying about bigger things. Maeve gave him a sad smile, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What will you do?" Pythagoras asked him.

"There's nothing else I can do," Jason said, looking up at them, Maeve had never felt more hopeless. She knew as well as anyone, that Jason had to kill the Queen – there was no other way.

"I have to kill Pasiphae."

"I will not let you face this alone!" Hercules said, walking up to Jason (who had retreated to the wall), as reassuringly as any friend could be, Maeve smiled despite herself.

"And there's no way _YOU'RE_ sitting this one out," Hercules turned back to Maeve and Pythagoras, but really it was aimed at the intelligent man. Maeve giggled and rolled her bright eyes.

"Would've dream of it," Maeve smiled at Jason, who returned the gesture. She walked over and gave his shoulder a friendly shove. "We're not leaving you."

"Good, all we need to do is break into the palace, get past all the guards and kill the Queen and then sneak back out without getting caught. How, er, how hard can it be?"

"By the sounds of it," Maeve muttered, looking towards her friends, "very hard."

* * *

The plan was to knock out the guards with seaweed and Jason would kill the Queen in her sleep and then, we'd have to get out, quickly. Sure, sounds great, it'll work. Maeve was trying to be positive but the chances were slim, _very_ slim. Praying to her mother to help them, Maeve wished Hecate would be with her tonight.

"Please mum, help us."

"_I will try all I can, my dear." _

"Thank you."

They got into the kitchens easier than expected; now it was just getting past the guards. Quickly, getting out of the barrel she was in, Maeve stood by Hercules' barrel, he seemed to be having some trouble.

"Argh! Ow! Oooh, ah! Ah!" he shouted from within side the barrel. Maeve couldn't help herself, she laughed, well as quietly as possible. Pythagoras rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips as the barrel fell onto the floor.

"I think I'm stuck."

Maeve fell about laughing at that while Jason and Pythagoras got him out. Hercules was not happy when he got out of the barrel.

"What?" Maeve smirked, "now _that_ was funny."

* * *

The three men successfully knocked the men out, with Pythagoras taking the longest, having jumped on the huge man which resulted to the huge guard flailing about. Maeve, Hercules and Jason watched on in both amusement and honest wonder at how this man survived half the time.

"I failed to factor body weight into my calculations," Pythagoras said as he stood up, as if _that's_ what we were thinking, "it's very interesting how... –

"Shut up!" Hercules cut the skinny man off, "and tell us where we're going."

"The roof, trust me."

Up on the roof, we could see there would be an easy access to the royal chambers, well, not that easy but easier than most – if that makes any sort of sense. Pythagoras doesn't make half the sense he thinks he does. Before Jason went down, Maeve quickly gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, blushing as she stepped back, muttering something about 'good luck', Jason smiled and touched her shoulder softly, not saying anything before going over the edge. The three of them lowered Jason down with a rope that looked like it was about to break. Hercules was hardly able to hold him, well he did, up until the guards passed and then he let go and Jason fell. _Painful_.

"Now, we wait," Maeve whispered as Jason disappeared into the castle, slumping against the wall.

* * *

Then, the noisy bells went off and everything went pear shaped. Guards were rushing around; the palace was overcome with shouting and yelling voices. Hercules, Pythagoras and Maeve were at a loss. Were they to stay or leave? When would Jason appear? It was highly unlikely he would.

"We have to wait for Jason!" Pythagoras and Maeve muttered to Hercules, "we can't leave him!"

"We agreed that it was everyman for himself," Hercules counter argued. The mathematician and witch looked at each other with exasperated expressions.

"No, we did not!" they both retorted.

"We can't leave him! If we go, Jason will be trapped! And he's our friend, we can't just –

"And if we stay, they'll hang us with that rope until we're dead!" Hercules cut Maeve off, "we're no use to Jason if we're caught."

* * *

The three of them arrived back at home, to find it empty. Jason was not back. Maeve slumped on her bed, tears spilling over her cheeks while the two men spoke in the kitchen. Maeve looked up at the ceiling, clutching her hands over her heart, her fingertips running along her bracelet; the one Hecate had left her.

"Mum, why?" was all Maeve could whisper, as her throat grew dry.

"_I cannot stop what has been fated my dear. This was out of my control. I am sorry; I tried to help as much as I promised you. It is now the fates turn to play it out. " _

"What's the point in having power if you are unable to use it?" Maeve answered back, whispering so that her friends could not hear her, though her voice was low, her tone was angry.

"_My dear, having power does not mean I can do what I want. There are laws and codes that even I must follow. Power is a great gift, magic is a wonderful thing to hold, but you must not let it consume you, for that will do you far more harm than good. You must learn to control it, use it, for good. It comes with great responsibility, not to be taken lightly. I cannot use to change the path that Jason has been given, nor can you change what your path holds. It may seem like a burden, but in time you will see just how much you need your gifts."_

* * *

Jason returned in the morning, to find Hercules and Pythagoras asleep at the table, having stayed up all night for him. Maeve dashed out from her room, wide eyed and awake as she had been all night. Jason's eyes met hers. Maeve's small smile fell as she saw the look on Jason's face. She did not step any closer, instead, he walked over and brought her into a tight hug, cupping the back of her head.

"I couldn't do it," he whispered as he drew back, "I couldn't kill Pasiphae."

Maeve looked up at him with a wistful smile, "I know its okay."

Hercules and Pythagoras had awoken and watched their display of friendship before Jason joined them at the table. He told them he was unable to kill the Queen, that he could not take her life. Circe was coming after them. She was going to kill them. They had to think of _something_. They had to _do_ something.

"I am out of ideas," Hercules blew a raspberry. Maeve rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked back down at the papers.

"You have yet to _have_ an idea," she muttered but of course, Hercules heard.

"I had one!" he shot back. Maeve laughed and looked up, an amused expression on her face.

"Shaving our heads and growing beards, then fleeing is not an answer," Maeve said, "it is your answer to everything and would not help anyway."

"It could work. Grow huge beards and dye them ginger," Hercules said. Maeve looked at Hercules like he'd grown two heads, wide eyed, mouth parted.

"What – why? Ginger, it would not suit you one bit."

"Oh, yes it would! Like the colour of your hair, well, darker actually, yours is more light...coppery red than ginger."

Maeve looked at her hair, shaking her head. "How could I grow a beard?"

"Magic one."

"Oh, when will the stupidity end?" Pythagoras snapped as he came to stand at the table, looking at Hercules. Hercules rolled his eyes, about to say something when Jason spoke.

"We should get some rest, we have until tomorrow," Jason said, "I got no sleep."

"Oh, Princess Ariadne keep you awake, did she?" Hercules turned, smirking, "it's always the quiet ones."

Jason didn't look impressed. Pythagoras rolled his eyes. Hercules looked teasing and proud. Maeve didn't look up from the papers on the table in front of her, _not once_.

* * *

The next morning, Maeve woke up with a huge headache. Groggily, she walked out into the kitchen, running her hands through her hair. Jason was nowhere to be seen. He'd spiked their drinks. Maeve wasn't surprised at all. It seems they'd have to go after him. He couldn't go alone to Circe's.

When they got there, they found Circe dead and Jason alive. Maeve stared down at the other witch, both filled with relief and pain – she'd too been like her. Stepping closer, Maeve wondered what it was it must've been like for her, alone in the dark. Magic would always be feared, Maeve knew that and yet, she hoped sometime, it would not be, it would be seen for what it truly is. Jason noticed her expression, about to say something when suddenly; a crunching started and out from the ground raised skeletons of the dead. Fighting them was a lot harder than it looked. In the end, it resulted to crunching their bones. Maeve had a knack for throwing things against walls.

"Now, it really is over," Jason blew out a sigh. Maeve nodded, slumping against the wall. It was over but something was telling her, something far worse was to happen. _A lot worse_, and so, it was that evening, they'd find out that Ariadne was to be killed for treason.


	12. - Touched By The Gods (part 2) -

[Thank you for not hating me for my lateness and reviewing the last chapter guys – you're all amazing! As promised, here is the next chapter; hopefully this one will be longer than the last. I hope you like Maeve's and Jason's relationship! There are some twists here and new characters, so watch out! And ummm, yeah, so here's the next part! Sorry for any mistakes! The spell used in here, belongs to _**MERLIN**_, I **do not** own the spells from the show, only used it for the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Atlantis or any characters or plot lines just my OC's and my story.]

* * *

In all honesty when Maeve had been brought into this magical world of Atlantis and went off on adventures with her friends, she never thought it would amount to this. She didn't want Ariadne to die. Yes, Jason had feelings for her and yes, that made Maeve feel a little put out, but she didn't hate the princess, she was lovely and didn't deserve to die. Maeve was suddenly starting to see how brutal life was living in this time.

"The brazen bull," Hercules said as the four of the stared at the metal bull. Maeve gulped. She knew what was coming – how the bull would be set alight to melt in on the poor victim and in this case it was the princess.

"The metal heats until the person inside is roasted to death," Pythagoras said. Maeve looked towards him and then the bull, feeling sick as he continued. "There are tubes inside the head of the animal, the victim's screams become like the bellowing of a bull. It is a truly remarkable piece of craftsmanship."

Both Hercules and Maeve cleared their throats, nodding towards Jason. Honestly, was this the right time to mention _that_?!

Maeve nudged Pythagoras, muttering, staring at him like he'd gone insane, "that is really _not_ helping, now _is it_?"

"I'm sorry, I should before I speak," Pythagoras said, realising what he'd said in front of Jason who looked like he may cry. Maeve gently touched Jason's arm, unsure of what to say or do.

"This is all my doing," Jason said, looking towards us before he stepped forwards.

"Where are you going?" Maeve asked, stepping forwards.

"To hand myself in," Jason replied, "if I confess that it was me, perhaps Ariadne's life will be spared."

"Ariadne is all that stands between the Queen and the throne;" Pythagoras said gravely, "Pasiphae will never spare her life."

"She will execute you alongside Ariadne," Maeve said, looking up at Jason with wide, alert eyes, begging him to think about this.

"Then so be it, I will not let her die alone," Jason retorted. Maeve blew out a sigh, running a hand through her curly hair.

"What good will that do?" she asked, stepping forwards again, "being cooked to death together?"

"I'm not going to let Ariadne think I abandoned her!" Jason shouted, stepping dangerously closer to Maeve. Maeve stared up at him defiantly.

"You think you will have a hero's death?" she snapped angrily, "you will achieve nothing and die a fool!"

"Maeve is right. You will die for nothing. What good can come of this? Everything will be done for nothing. We have been through too much together, and I have grown too fond of you to let you throw your life away!" Hercules retorted, stepping next to Maeve.

"I will not let that happen," Hercules snapped, "we will stop this, or we will die trying! But we will go down fighting!"

"Not being roasted in the belly of some fat bronze bull," Maeve finished for him, just as heatedly.

"You're fond of me?" Jason asked, looking at Hercules because as if _that_ was the most important thing he'd just said, no not the, saving Ariadne's life or Jason's, no just that Hercules was _fond_ of him. Yes, that made sense. Maeve found herself laughing, despite her foul mood as she looked up at the two men.

"You've never even admitted that you like me...," Jason trailed off, smirking. Maeve rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't make a fuss. I'm marginally less fond of you, than I am of him," Hercules said, "and I'm less found of him than I am of wine and pies."

'_Oh, Hercules'_, Maeve thought, laughing, _'of course you had to bring food into this.'_ "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Pythagoras smiled, Maeve giggled at that.

"Hey what about me?" Maeve asked, tilting her head, raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms, turning so that she was next to Jason, facing Hercules.

"You," Hercules said, smiling, "I'm fonder of you than either of these too. But not as much as wine...and pies."

"Oh, of course, food is the most important to him," Maeve laughed, nodding; "I see how it all works out."

Jason chuckled at Maeve's words. Just as she was about to walk ahead with Pythagoras and Hercules, Jason caught her wrist, making her turn to him.

"Thank you," Jason said softly. Maeve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just, thank you, for you know, everything," Jason said, smiling. Maeve's lips formed a bright, dimpled smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

That evening while they were preparing weapons, someone knocked at the door. Maeve looked up from her sword, to the men and then to the door. Slowly, she went to open the door, despite them trying to call her back. Stumbling backwards as the door opened, Maeve found herself with a sword at her throat. Fear crawled into her heart and she felt Pythagoras' hand holding hers tightly from next to her.

"Planning on rescuing princess Ariadne?" Ramos asked. Maeve shook her head as quickly as possible.

"No," she replied, "no, we're not we're just –

"We have an infestation of mice," Hercules cut her off quickly. Maeve turned to look at him as if to say _'really? Mice? Must be some freaking huge mice then.'_

"Big mice, the size of dogs," Hercules continued, Maeve rolled her eyes despite having a sword to her throat but _this_ was the best he could think of?

"...with big teeth the size of cats...," Hercules trailed off, Jason sighed, shaking his head as Pythagoras laughed nervously.

"Teeth the size of cats? Really?"

"What if we were to rescue to Ariadne?" Jason asked.

"You'll never make it alone."

"You'll help us then?" Maeve asked, he smiled, lowering his sword.

"I serve the king."

* * *

Maeve visited the Oracle after Jason. She looked up at her with a wistful smile. Maeve sat down next to her, smiling back.

"I just wanted to say, thank you, for everything," Maeve said softly. The woman smiled back, meeting Maeve's eyes.

"You are welcome. I have only shown you the path. Now, I fear you are able to choose your own, when you once came to me for help."

"Do you think we will succeed?" Maeve asked, in a small voice.

"Only time will tell. I wish you every success. It has been lovely to have known you and I wish that I will see you again."

"Me too."

"There is much in you that reminds me of your father – I hope I can see such innocence again."

* * *

The plan, they _hoped_ would work. Hercules was to act like a drunken man (which of course wasn't hard for him at all) spill alcohol on the wood and Jason was to set it alight, along with Maeve who was to magically ensure that the arrow he shot would catch fire. Yeah, sounds simple enough, right?

So, it went as follows. Ariadne was brought to the bull, Hercules managed to get the alcohol to the flames and Maeve, in the corner of the grounds, hidden by the darkness, watched as Jason's arrow was shot into the air. As quietly as possible, Maeve whispered a spell; she'd been practising a lot since she'd known who her mother was and now was a perfect opportunity to test her abilities.

_"__**Baerne." **_

As the arrow caught fire, it hit the wood and the area went up in flames. Maeve smiled to herself, sinking into the shadows with Hercules and Pythagoras. Jason and Ariadne caught up with us in the lower town. It had worked.

"Praise the Gods," Hercules smiled, clapping Jason on the arm.

"We feared you'd been caught," Pythagoras said quickly. Jason shook his head, smiling at Maeve.

"No, thanks to Maeve, the spell worked," Jason said, Maeve smiled and brushed her hair back, Ariadne cast her a gentle smile. Maeve wanted to say more, to say she was thankful they were okay but words didn't reach her mouth. Instead, she just smiled and they understood. Ramos appeared not seconds later, injured.

"It does not matter, you must escape," Ramos said, clutching his side.

"How? Every gate is sealed," Maeve replied, slightly panicked.

"There is a way. We must hurry."

* * *

The other way turned out to be through the sewers, the smell was most repulsive. Maeve had never spelt anything fouler in her life. It was awfully thick and slimy, slippery and dark, the stench was stronger than ever the deeper they walked. Maeve prayed there was nothing living within the murky, horrid waters.

"I've never smelt anything fouler," Hercules muttered, disgustedly.

"That from the foulest smelling man in Atlantis," Pythagoras commented. Maeve stifled a laugh, hiding it behind an amused smirk. Pythagoras smiled at her; she smiled back and nudged him on.

Ramos was hurt and grew weaker. He would not make it past the gates. Hercules made the gap larger than himself and slipped through as if it was as easy as clicking his fingers. Maeve couldn't believe her eyes. She had no idea he was _that_ strong. Slipping through after Pythagoras, Maeve knew Ramos would die. She looked back to the guard a small smile, he nodded at her, giving her a smirk and because of this she found herself smiling wider with tears in her eyes. _'Goodbye.'_

* * *

The next morning, Maeve sat by the fire, having changed already and waited for the men to awake up. She'd taken watch with Hercules, but he of course, had fallen asleep.

"Morning," Maeve smiled as she saw the princess waking up. Ariadne looked towards her and smiled.

"Good morning," she replied. They fell silent as the princess got up. After a few moments, she spoke up, cautiously.

"Thank you," she said, Maeve looked up from the fire, questioningly.

"For what?"

"For saving us, for using your powers," Ariadne said, smiling slightly. Maeve shook her head, looking back to the fire.

"No problem," Maeve said, a small fleeting smile danced on her lips.

"I know you think magic will never be accepted. I can assure you, it will not always be this way," the princess stated, Maeve just nodded, looking up at her with the same small smile. "And, I know of your feelings for Jason, so thank you, for not disliking me.

Maeve only nodded, looking back to the fire. The boys woke up a few moments later and Maeve excused herself, walking up a little, saying she needed to think and speak to her mother, when really; she just wanted to be alone. When she turned back, she saw Jason and Ariadne speaking in hushed tones. Maeve had never felt more out of place.

* * *

Heading towards the mines of Pangeon was harder than expected. It seemed like a while away and along the way they came across giant rocks. Literally, _giant_ rocks. When they got to the mines, it was dark and cold. The mines were silent apart from the few strange utterances. Maeve clutched onto her fire stick, praying that it was only her imagination. It wasn't, not when figures started to appear from the rocks.

"Please, we do not mean to startle you," their leader said, "we mean you no harm."

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"This is our home."

Maeve put a hand to her mouth. How could someone live here?

"We're shunned because of our disease," he said, looking down. Maeve noticed the skin markings, the dead look in his eyes, the tattered clothes...the living dead.

"The Oracle, she was referring to the living dead," Pythagoras said, "they are lepers."

"What are you doing here?" their leader asked.

"I was told to come here by the Oracle of Poseidon. She told me it would be safe," Jason told the leper.

"Safe from whom?"

"From Pasiphae, the Queen would see us executed."

The leper stepped forwards. He would come to tell us his name was Tycon. He looked at Jason's necklace; a nostalgic, mournful look appeared in his eyes. Maeve could sense something much larger was at work here.

"Our home is yours," the man smiled. The glint in his eyes told Maeve he was connected to Jason, somehow and Maeve figured it was a lot more than she was thinking.

* * *

Their stay with the lepers was welcoming, despite being in the caves. They were most friendly and gave food, which of course stopped Hercules' complaining and made him extremely happy. While the others sat talking, Jason to Tycon and Pythagoras and Hercules to each other, Maeve sat by the fire, watching the flames dance as she ate and spoke to a leper. He was young, far too young to be like this. He spoke softly and quietly. His name was Leandros , he was once and probably still is in some ways a devotee of Zeus'.

"How long have you been here?" Maeve asked, putting her bowel down. He shook his head; Maeve could see his hair was once full and thick, whereas now it was thin and grey when it should be a rich black for someone as young as him. He must be in his twenties, perhaps a little older than Maeve.

"A long time," he sighed, looking to the flames, "sometimes it feels like I cannot remember what it was like to live."

"I am sorry," Maeve whispered. He looked to her, smiling. Maeve could tell he once would've won women's hearts, with his bright smile and green eyes.

"You are Hecate's daughter?" he asked, Maeve's mouth parted, shocked, how did he know? She was about to retreat away from him, when he touched her hand softly.

"I can tell by the bracelet on your wrist and the necklace around your neck, the ring on your necklace, it was left to you was it not?" he asked, smiling a little. Maeve nodded, looking down at his hand and back to his face. There was something about him; it felt like she _knew_ him, like he was _hiding_ something.

"My mother left me the bracelet and the ring was a gift from my father, well supposedly, I never met him. It was left to me. My mother told me, she'd enchanted it," Maeve said softly, touching the ring on the necklace. It was simple yet beautiful, a delicate golden band with an intricate patterns around it.

"I have seen similar kinds before," Leandros said, "a man once passed through my home, when I was not stuck here, he had both in his hands. Your father, it must have been before they were left to you."

"How – I don't...?"

"I was a little boy then. Our small town greeted him like an old friend. I did not understand," the man said, looking down at the symbols marked into Maeve's wrists, the pentagon and triskel.

"What was he like?" Maeve asked, with glassy eyes. Leandros smiled at her, holding her hand tighter.

"Magical."

* * *

But, the groups peaceful time with the lepers did not last long, the Queen had found them and they were coming. Soldiers were advancing through the mines. They had to escape; Tycon was to lead them. Maeve looked back at Leandros, conflicted.

"I –

"Maeve, you must go with them. I will be fine, remember?" he smiled, touching her hand again, "the living dead cannot die."

"But –

"Maeve, come on!" Hercules called her as he started to follow the others. Maeve looked back to Leandros, tears in her bright eyes. He smiled at her touching her cheek.

_"Go,"_ he whispered. Maeve felt torn, in the little time she'd known him, and she felt like she'd met him before but just couldn't remember from where. She felt like she knew him. She knew he meant something to her.

"I promise, I will find you again and you and your people will be freed of this life," she whispered, touching his cheek, _"I promise."_

The tall man smiled at her, "I will wait for the day you return with patience even if it is years to come. I will wait for you."

Maeve smiled as a tear slipped from her eye, her heart heavy, she turned and ran, allowing Hercules to usher her in front of him. She looked back to find Leandros smiling up at her. Smiling back, Maeve bit her lip to stop the sob from leaving her lips. Something in her heart was telling her there was more to him, something in her that remembered was tugging on her emotions and left her feeling hollow and haunted.

As they left the caves, following Tycon, Maeve didn't hear Leandros whisper, _"goodbye, my love."_

* * *

They ran out with Tycon promising he'd meet us at the lake. Jason and Ariande got separated from them. Hercules, Pythagoras and Maeve made for the lake, hoping they would meet them there.

A little while later, Tycon ran up with an injured Jason and the princess nowhere to be seen. Jason awoke a little while later, distraught that Ariadne was gone. She had been taken. They'd been ambushed and Tycon rescued Jason, Maeve had no idea how, Tycon would not say but she was sure there was more to it than just fighting. Tycon looked at Jason as if he was family and she doubted his name was actually Tycon.

As night fell upon them, Heptarian ambushed them. Jason killed him despite being injured. The others could do nothing but watch as Jason and he fought. He fell and was gone from with world as Jason slumped against the tree.

Tycon lead them as far as he could go towards Atlantis, saying a few words to Jason, Maeve could see the pain on the man's face. She felt sorry for him; there was something he carried on his shoulders. As she turned to walk away, she stepped back and said, so only he could hear:

"Can, you, just, umm, make sure that –?

"Leandros is safe?" he asked with a smirk. Maeve nodded, blushing despite herself. The leper nodded with a look in his eyes that Maeve could not place.

"Tell him, I will come back. I will."

And with that, Maeve turned, ready to go home unaware that the leaper she turned away from was Jason's father and the Queen was his mother.

* * *

Duh, duh! Last chapter guys, until the next time...or if I do filler chapters. We'll see. Hope you've liked this and will stick with me when it starts up again! :)


End file.
